Who am I ?
by Funkymonkey 321
Summary: Katarina used to be a "normal girl" but where is she and why can't she remember anything. Now at Cross academy she finds life transferring to the new school difficult and full of problems, especially with Aido around, and the appearence of Daphne doesn't help and how will she manage with all these missions. Firstfanfiction I don't mind critics. AidoxOC
1. Chapter 1:The presence of a murder

VK Fan fictio

Chapter 1: The presence of a murder…

"Katarina stop being so bloody unsociable, and come the hell down stairs to see your father and sisters or else I'll take away your laptop" my mother said up the stairs

"Yes mum just finishing off some drawings" I said after a few seconds _God that women pisses me off AARRGGHH there not even family just spoilt brats apart from Emily she's nice enough._

As I went down stairs I could feel a strange presence behind me, I turned around suddenly thinking I would see someone but I didn't, muttering to my-self about going crazy and jumped the rest of the way down the stairs.

As I opened the sitting room door I could hear my grand-parent's as they tried to get on with my spoilt brats of step-sisters. My step-sisters Alex, Milly and Emily were all spoilt rotten except for Emily the youngest, only 10. Alex and Milly were always getting there dad to finance their shopping sprees, they always had the best of everything best clothes, gadgets you name it they probably had it and if they didn't they would get it at some point.

I was talking to my mother quietly in the corner of the room about how I must be a lady and the fact that in a matter of years (5 years) I **Will** be taking over the family business. I was snarling at Milly and Alex from across the lounge. When I heard the front door crash open I sighed Keely must have forgotten to close the door properly again after she went out for her morning run, I slipped out of the room un-noticed to go and close the door.

I joyfully skipped up to the door, despite the sisters from hell I was in a surprisingly good mood I suspect it was because of my prank on Milly who was "vegetarian"; I had put steak in her low fat vegetable salad, HAHA BITCH YOU LOOSE I thought to my-self happily.

I stopped dead when I noticed that the locks had been forced in and that there was not even a slight breeze outside to suggest that the big oak doors could have been blown open, I began to panic there were a million thoughts running through my head at once; I was thinking when I felt a presence behind me the kind I felt earlier on the stairs I slowly turned around to face nothing. I really must be losing it and mentally arranged with my-self to have a mental health check-up.

Suddenly I heard a scream that chilled my blood, a horrible blood curdling, and the type of scream that made you shiver. It then turned into multiple screams which were all coming from the living room. I raced to the room I crashed the door open, and immediately wished I hadn't for the scene that met my eyes was horrendous, stuff of nightmares I put a hand over my mouth to stop my-self from screaming.

My family which had been here only minutes ago lay in piles of bloody mess their throats ripped out and their eyes wide open. There was blood all over the walls, and the floors. I fell to the floor on my knees and thought _my family is dead including my mean step-sisters and my sisters Emily and Keely, I know Emily wasn't my real sister but… why?_

I was so busy within my thoughts that I didn't realise that there was a pair of heavy boots creeping up behind me. I felt a hand tighten around the bun in my hair and pull my neck back. Someone licked down the side of my neck and I then felt something pointed graze along my neck it was sharp really sharp as it scraped across the left side of my neck. At first I felt too shocked to move to shocked to even scream. I was about to scream when I think it was a man's hand clasped over my mouth making me panic, I kicked out at the stranger in frustration, just trying to get away.

But what came next I could never have anticipated…

I thought he was letting me go, so I tried to scramble away but he kept hold of me around the waist. Turns out he only drew his head back for breath, this person then buried him-self in my neck, I could feel two sharp pointy things imbedded within my neck it took me a while to digest this information I was thinking to my-self _Hang on there are two sharp things imbedded in my neck and there are my family members which have their throats ripped out. So this could only mean one thing that this man/person whatever you want to call him is a…... …VAMPIRE…_

"_But vampires aren't real" I screamed to my-self_

As I said that I felt my-self keeling to the floor, I could now see that the person who was slowly drinking every drop of my blood was indeed a man; I couldn't see his facial features for they were covered with a cloak. He was now lying on top of me forcing more blood out through these two holes in my neck.

I was beginning to feel droopy, ill and faint I couldn't see well because my vision was blurry due to the blood loss I was suffering. I was starting to sag as the life force went out of me and into this person.

"_Oh please god, save me" _

After my silent prayer my eyelids shut and this part of me was gone forever.

"You are never to open aging are you? Goodbye Life" 


	2. Chapter 2: Memories gone and returned

VK Fan-fictio By Beth

Chapter 2: Memories gone and returned

_I woke up to a really bright light, I felt like I was falling down a hole._

I opened my eyes with a start I was in some large white un-familiar room with a high ceiling. It looked a lot like a cathedral with the high ceilings and the sturdy columns. It had a few beds dressed in a white sheet _'It must be a medical bay or infirmary'_. I thought as I lifted my head off the pillow too quickly and my eyelids became heavy and my head span in endless circles. Flopping down onto the pillow, darkness claimed me once again.

_(Memories_)

"Hey Katarina, throw the ball over here will you" shouted the blonde haired blue eyed boy he was named Logan Thomas a noble "Hurry up, we're going to lose" the red haired green eyed girl rolled her eyes in expiration "Logan we are 130 points up, we are NOT going to lose" the girl named T. Katarina Rodda yelled throwing him the ball, it caught the sun as it sped over the opposing teams heads. Catching the ball Logan passed it to the brown haired brown eyed boy named Phillip Thomas who passed it through the goal running to Katarina he tackled her to the ground. Kneeling on top of her he swiftly bent down licked her neck before biting into it. "We won" he whispered leaving the bloody wounds behind "there heal eventually, sorry I got hungry" he smiled a genuine smile. Glaring reproachfully at him "you should never bite a five year old"

_(End memories)_

The flashback ended that girl she was me I had all of her memories in my head. It hurt having so much in my head all of those memories, my teeth felt like they were being ripped from their homes, my eyes stung like they were burning, my body felt as though it was cracking beyond repair and my throat itched like I hadn't drank in years. There was an ear splitting continuous siren ringing in my head.

I sat bolt up-right it was now dark as I turned my head towards the window, the last time I had awoken it had been late morning almost now turning to look at the alarm clock beside me on the bedside table it read 2:39 AM. Slowly lifting my head and then upper body off the bed so I was sitting up, I could look around easier, I was the only one here no one else just me not even a nurse which was good I suppose. Suddenly my head burst into action with a million thoughts _'So I'm that girl in __**MY **__memories? Would explain why I suddenly have blood red hair instead of dark brown. How do I know I had brown hair, Bloody hell when was the last time I ate?'_ I was cut off from thinking by a low grumble from an empty stomach. Without thinking I swung my 'still asleep' legs over the side, ripping the bed sheets off and flinging revealing a blue hospital gown _'Ugh what am I wearing? It's disgusting. Hang on since when did I care what the hell I was wearing'._

Standing up to quickly I lost my balance and toppled over _'That hurt both me and my non-existent pride'_. Getting to my feet again I stood up and for some reason to my alien self I took a look at the chair beside me and saw my clothes all neatly pressed and cleaned picking the jacket from the top of the pile pressing the jacket to my nose it smelled of lavender only a million times stronger enough to knock you out but it was nice none the less.

Pulling my-self out of my thoughts I pulled on my dress over my head after taking off the gown thing. Then pulling on my leggings and shoes taking my jacket from where I discarded it on the bed. I headed out the large entrance/exit doors stepping out of the doors into a hall _'Let's go find my-self some Mother fucking food'_ straightening my jacket out so then I looked more badass, I went down the hall _**skipping**__ 'why I don't know'._

"Where do you think you're going?" asked arrogant voice I jumped at it startled though only momentarily and turned on my heels to see a man who looked about 17-18 years old with dark brown hair and wine coloured eyes an inhuman beauty and feeling about him. "I asked you a question" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. I was about to say something rude when he spoke aging almost shocking me with what he said "You can't speak you've got trauma" sadly adding "sorry for your loss" looking at him confused _'Huh, what loss all I can remember is being bitten by some creepy pervert arsed guy' _cocking his head to one side he held out his hand for me to take I presume "come your hungry… it's not a request" taking his hand I followed him to the what was presumably the kitchen. We had already been walking for five minutes this place was huge. **Explanation mark.**

The man sat me down by the island and went to the fridge as I rocked back and forth on the stool. He returned with a pot of yogurt. Mango. I ate the yogurt as he put some tablet into a glass of water making it turn a funny colour almost red like my hair. Handing me the glass "Drink it'll do something about your thirst" cautiously I took a sip it tasted like blood which was weird but he was right it did do something about my thirst. 

Observing my surroundings I noticed some paper on the kitchen island and a pencil. Reaching out I grabbed the pencil and paper and started writing a message, given the fact that I couldn't talk I guess I have to write messages.

_What's your name?_

_Who am I, what am I?_

_Why is my past blank?_

Passing the note to the creepy mysterious guy, I folded it over several times so when I passed it to him. It took him a few minutes to un-fold the message before he read it.

Kaname POV:

Smiling slightly I looked up, she still had the beauty she had 10,000 years ago yet she looked older more pained more alone than the last time we saw each other

_(Flashback)_

"Kaname, come throw rocks with me into the river" said the red haired girl with bright green eyes, taking my hand as we ran down towards the river "Katarina" I called after her when she let go of my hand, "Kaname come throw this shiny rock I found into the-" she said as she tripped and fell into the river. Katarina screamed as the water washed her under. I ran to the water edge and reached in to pull her out. I caught her and dragged her out onto the water edge. Carrying her up along the bank and into a nearby cave that we used to hide in when we were much younger. It was in the cave I lit a fire because she was so cold like ice. I held her close to me for those few hours we spent together never wanting to let go.

(Time Skip)

'Knock knock' I looked around from the fire in my home. I heard as my mother answered the door there was a few hushed voices for a minute. I was about to go and enquire when a figure wrapped in a blanket came through the doorway and ran towards me and collapsed to the floor when she reached me she hugged me close. I could tell it was Katarina from the softness of her touch and the way she held me. I returned this note of affection, when she eventually pulled away, she looked into my eyes, I could see the tears falling from her eyes, I gently brushed them away. "Katarina, what's wrong, you don't seem very happy at this moment in-". She closed her eyes and put her lips onto mine. I was very surprised and shocked, yet I recovered and kissed her back for several minutes before she pulled away. "Kaname, you must promise me that you will never give up on the purpose of life" she said seriously "Katarina, I will never I promise…" I replied confused "Thank you Kaname, I will always love you never forget that, my only wish is that I told you how I felt earlier on to save the heartbreak" she said crying. She kissed me one last time hugged me close and then left…. Forever

The next morning her family home was found burnt to the ground her parents were both dead, however she was missing along with a horse. I cried that night more than when I found out I was cursed. I cried because I had lost the girl I had truly loved as my own….

_(End of Flashback)_

But now I've found you again, and I have to explain your early life story. Great…..


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

VK Fan-fiction

Chapter 3: Introductions

Katarina POV:

We were in Kaname's office (I knew his name now). I knew the answers to my other questions now too.

1) I'm a vampire (I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be)

2) My name is Katarina Rodda

3) I don't know my past because right now my vampire genes our taking control and I have too many memories for my head to hold.

But who am **I**.

I was inspecting his book collection, just trying to find information out about my past. whilst every so often he would look up to watch me out of interest I think.

One book in particular caught my attention among the other books about vampire history and other nonsense that my head seemed to be filled with there was one that was labelled _'Great Original Family's'_. I took it off the bookshelf it was heavier than expected and covered in dust. Dragging it over to the comfy chair by the fire I opened the book to the contents.

I jumped and shivered as somebody knocked on the door putting it on the coffee table; I bought my legs up to underneath my chin hugging them close to my body.

"Come in" Kaname said sharply. The door opened a crack "Kaname, it seems we've lost the vampire girl in the infirmary" said an urgent voice "She's here Takuma" Kaname said nodding towards me. The boy Takuma peered around the doorway, and his face lit up at seeing me. "Good to see you are finally awake" Takuma said happily "shall I tell the others, she's awake Kaname" he addressed Kaname directly "No Takuma I'll tell the others I wouldn't want Aido doing anything stupid" he sighed "Please keep an eye on Katarina"

As he walked out the door I noticed that Takuma looked at me nervously then smile. I put my legs out again and got the notebook Kaname had given me.

Takuma POV:

I sat opposite her across the coffee table from her as she wrote carefully across the paper in the fire light. She passed me the notebook.

_What is your name?_

"Takuma Ichijo" I answered smiling she returned it with a small smirk. It was the smirk that years ago Lindsey had given me when we first saw each other. Maybe there related. No I must stop it, I must stop thinking about Lindsey she's dead. She snatched the notebook from my hand and wrote again.

_STOP STARING AT ME! _

I grinned sheepishly "Gomen, Katarina" she smiled and shrugged. The door was opened by Kaname suddenly "Takuma you may go now" he gave me a rare smile.

I exited Kaname's study to find Senri and Rima chomping on Pocky whilst waiting for me outside the door. Senri looked at me when I closed the door and muttered "So how's the young vampire" whilst Rima nodded and continued to chomp on Pocky. "Fine, she's fine" I said happily which seemed to work as the two normally stoic vampires retuned my common smile. Swiftly I turned round back to the dorm I shared with Shiki. Behind me I could hear the pair of models scampering to catch up with me.

_**Funky Monkey: **__Sorry about how rubbish this is I kinda rushed it. _

_**Takuma: **__Gomen (bowing)_

_**Funky Monkey and Takuma: **__Thanks to those who have reviewed 'Who am I?'_

**NEXT TIME: **Poor Katarina meets Aido…


	4. Chapter 4: My new Friend

**Bold letters in between "Example" **means that Katarina, who can't speak at current, is thinking through her head what she would say if she could speak once again. Basically telepathically between the two. NOTE: these conversations are only ever between Aido and Katarina.

…

Chapter 4: My new friend

Kaname POV:

I and Katarina stared at each other for a few seconds before I returned to my mahogany desk that stood in front of the window to finish answering the letters I had received from the senate. Every five or so minutes I would glance over to the red head who had returned to reading. She was quiet, you could barely hear her breathing and not once did she move from her position. After another hour or so I looked up to find her gone. She was so quiet and light-footed that I didn't even register her leaving the room.

Katarina POV:

I slipped out of Kaname's office quietly as I could and ran down the halls on tiptoes. As I turned the corner I looked back, Kaname obviously hadn't noticed I had disappeared yet so I was good. I just needed to think I'm still blank I can't remember anything but Kaname said it would happen soon enough so I guess. I turned my head and attention back to the path I was walking along somehow I had ended up outside. I heard faint humming and began to run towards the sound, turning another corner I didn't notice a person with blonde hair carrying a pile of books he had his head down so he didn't see me and I couldn't stop in time to stop the collision.

The books went everywhere as I landed upon him. Slowly I sat up I was still on top of him. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was in pain. The blonde boy flicked his eyes open and they were the most brilliant electric blue I had ever seen. He was very cute.

Aido POV:

The girl, what was her name… Katarina I think, the girl I carried out of that house in England. She was a lot prettier than I remembered maybe it's just the moonlight but her hair is blood red and her eyes are a piercing bright green. Her lips were peachy colour and her skin was like porcelain. I remember on the way back from her house she had dried blood on her neck and I licked it all off. Despite the blood not being fresh it still had a nice taste to it sugar and spice like how a girls blood should be not all sugar and no spice or vice versa. Sub consciously I reached up and dragged my thumb over her bottom lip to see if it was wet. I don't know why.

Suddenly realising what I was doing, I jumped up promptly knocking the girl to the ground with a soft thud. "Um… Sorry, where are my manners I Aido, Hanabusa Aido" I said blushing _'I never blush'_ bending over and offering my arm to the girl who had fallen. She still looked shocked by my outburst and at first did not accept my offer. "Please let me help you" I whispered she thought for a second before holding out her own hand for me to shake. I was about to shake when I heard a voice, a girls voice. **"And my name is Katarina…Pity he can't hear me"** changing my plan, I swooped down towards her hand and kissed it gently, causing a blush to stain her flawless features and added "I can hear you… Katarina" smiling at her startled face.

"**But how" **her voiced echoed in my head I smiled and explained my theory again for at least the millionth time. "Well sometimes vampires can have telepathic connections, it's not determined during life but at the very beginning… birth, I thin- no I believe that me and you have a telepathic connection" I sounded confident **"So your saying me and you have a connection…Cool" **lying on my bed as I sat on the edge "yeah… I guess so" I muttered **"OH…SO I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU" **she yelled in my head "No of course not I was just thinking about how and when I would be able to reply to you telepathically" I turned to face her but I couldn't see her face because it was hid behind my array of lavender scented pillows **"Of course, I'm sorry I got angry it's like I can't control emotions, I'm glad I can talk to you it's like having a friend" **she sighed unhappily "Friend" I said thinking the word over **"Aido… Can we be friends…Please it's just I feel so alone" **she asked "I thought we already were friends?" he whispered smirking **"Well yeah we are"** she was temporarily caught off guard with that question **"Yes but I want to know more about you…Like who do you share a room with"** "Oh I share a room with my cousin Akatsuki" I gestured at his bed which was neat unlike mine "He's studying in the library with Ruka, he'll be back in a few hours"

Katarina POV:

We had been talking for hours (I was silent) about what we liked to do. Well Aido talked most of the time and Akatsuki Kain who had come back at about 4 AM occasionally talked; I didn't have anything to talk about since my past is blank and I can't. We all started to drop off when the sun came up, finally after hours of listening to Aido talk about him-self we fell asleep

**BANG…BANG**

The door opened and there stood Ichijo smiling like a loon, we all rubbed our eyes to rid ourselves of the sleep still within. Luckily someone had the sense to close the curtains, probably Akatsuki. "Katarina, there you are! Chairman Cross is here to see you he wants to speak with you" Ichijo exclaimed dragging me from the bed and over Aido who had fallen asleep in the chair. "Ohhhhh, I'll take you past Ruka's and see if she has anything small enough for a 13 year old to wear" Ichijo began to drag me from the room as I clung onto the doorframe sticking my nails in the wood of the door. "Ruka will have a hissy fit if you take her clothes" Akatsuki said in a warning tone although his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Good luck Katarina, if the Chairman starts to run at you, dodge him or else he'll crush you" Aido warned covering his head with the duvet.

Kaname POV:

The door was flung open with such force it was almost ripped off the hinges. The chairman strode into the room followed by his adoptive children; Yukki cross, Leia Hirano and to my surprise Zero Kiryuu. "Ah, Kaname fancy seeing you here" Kaien cross the ex-vampire hunter called "Chairman this is his study… and dorm" Leia exclaimed sighing heavily as Zero and Yukki shook their heads in despair "Leia I told you to call me farther you to Yukki" he started to cry

"Kaname, I got Katarina" Takuma skipped into the room with a bewildered Katarina running to keep up with him. "Ohh, so you must be Katarina" the chairman ran forward arms outstretched.

Katarina POV:

Remember Aido's advice _'Good luck Katarina, if the Chairman starts to run at you, dodge him or else he'll crush you'. _Stepping out of distance from the weird man so he was sent crashing into the door. Turning my attention back to the room I noticed there were 6 of us not including the weird man. 3 girls and 3 boys. There was a girl who looked a lot like Kaname and she was very short. The other girl had waist length black hair and green eyes like mine she looked younger than the others only 14. The boy had silver hair and sad purple eyes, he had a bad boy feeling about him and his face said 'you will die!' "(cough) it's nice to finally meet you Katarina I am Chairman Cross, will you be joining the night class?" the Cross man introduced him-self to me and held out his hand which I cautiously shook. "Yes, Katarina will be joining the night class" Kaname answered for me "Oh yay, you will have to take the oath…" the chairman blabbed on for a few minutes "What" he asked when he noticed 5 of us glaring at us, there would have been 6 but Takuma was merrily humming to him-self. "Father you do realise that the oath needs her to be able to speak" the short brown haired girl said "Oh, Yukki you called me farther, I'm so proud of my little girl" he ignored the last comment "OI, YOU IDIOT SHE CANT SPEAK SO HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT HER TO DO THE OATH" the black haired girl screamed. "Umm….she….she….could write it" Chairman said nervously

_(Time skip)_

I have just wrote 15 pages worth of writing on to 5 pages in 2 hours. I am exhausted. Leaving the pages on Kaname's desk I went off for a little while, everyone else had gone for class so I was alone. Making my way back to Aido's room where I could sleep comfortably.

Laying my head on his pillow I immediately fell asleep. "Katarina, follow my voice"

No one's POV:

Katarina walked through the empty moon dorms and into the courtyard outside. The girl didn't stop walking until she was at least out of ear-shot of the school. Then she stopped in a clearing, only the moon was shining so it did very little to give visibility. Suddenly she dropped to the floor, onto her fragile knees. She screamed in pain over and over. Her mind felt like it was about to be ripped apart, it was like her insides were on fire and her entire body was changing, returning to its former status of what it was 14 years ago she was returning to her true vamperic nature as an ancestor of all vampires. A pureblood

Finally after what felt like centuries the young Vampire collapsed to the cool grass beneath her and passed out.

**Author note: Sorry it's taking so long, and I'm really sorry for any mistakes I make.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vampire knight that belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC's.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of long ago

**Please enjoy- Thank you to those who have review my story it was most kind of you. Sorry that this is so random. **

Chapter 5: Memories of long ago

Aido POV:

I was doodling in my notebook. Once again Kiryuu had been rude towards Lord Kaname, I can't understand why lord Kaname doesn't just rip the stupid hunters head off it would be better for all of us. I finished my drawing of lord Kaname ripping Kiryuu to pieces.

Akatsuki nudged me in the ribs. "Hey Hanabusa, can you feel it" he whispered. Closing my eyes I definitively felt another presence… another Pureblood. Panicking slightly I glanced over at Lord Kaname who had stopped reading and appeared to be surveying the ceiling. Exchanging a look with Ichijo before standing up. "Forgive me, but I have urgent business to attend to. May I be excused?" he spoke calmly and politely an example for all vampires to follow. The teacher looked taken aback but regained composure "Of course Lord Kaname, you had no need to ask you could have just exited the room" he said. Lord Kaname only smiled politely walking towards the door, he stopped only about a metre in front before turning his head back "Aido, Akatsuki come with me please" he asked. We both nodded in agreement as I jumped up to leave with Lord Kaname, Akatsuki took a bit longer.

Katarina POV:

"Katarina, listen to me we don't have much time your friends are coming" the voice said it was a female' voice. Ghostly and it echo's around your head. "I'm sorry about the pain I caused you a second ago but it was the only way to get your status back to pureblood, listen, you must play along, our family and our dimension is depending on it, I'm sorry but soon it will make more sense I just have to show you the memories of the 15,000 years we have been here, you've already had a few memories returned but it's not enough. I'm also going to tell you some of the details that can't be shown." My eyes opened wide and I sat up, the room was dark apart from the live fires in the corners in the centre of the room there was a women in a white flowing dress with red hair and green eyes.

"Katarina it is good to see you" she swiftly walked towards me "you won't remember me till after all this, but my name is Daphne. Come sit down" she gestured towards where some chairs and tea had appeared out of thin air "is this-" I started but Daphne interrupted me "Dah, no time for questions my time here ends in a matter of hours" picking up some tea and taking a sip "Drink the tea it will simulate your mind, leave it open for all the memories which will come through" hesitantly I took a sip the liquid seemed to scorch the back of my throat before my head fell back to the small rest behind me "You are ready" she whispered

Daphne stood up "the tea wont knock you out it will simply leave you motionless" sighing she began her speech on my history.

"You were born in the kingdom Ties, on the planet Kerran in the dimension Nero almost 16,000 years ago, however around this time our home world began to have problems, there were many wars and the worst was known as Death war as it suggests many people died and a great majority of the council of ancients died as well, because of this not yet born children were chosen as these new ancestors, however the opposing side found out and began to kill the parents of these future ancestors in the end only 5 remained you being one of them. You happily survived for 5 years until the enemy came tracking again it was during this there was another great war in which are home was ruined beyond recognition. I sacrificed my life to get our people to safety and that is how you came to be here you escaped with your siblings and friends." She breathed in and then continued…

"It was here on Earth that you created another race of vampire known as the purebloods using ancient family rituals, the first people you and friends cursed was a couple in what is now Japan, when this women gave birth to a boy you returned and told her exactly who and what he was, you were about to leave when you heard the child cry it was this that persuaded you to stay and take care of the child. So you locked everything away and implanted yourself within the womb of a woman in the village who you had befriended along with her husband. 9 months later you were born as an ancestor of purebloods and you kept the name Katarina"

"Now it's time for the memory"

_(Memories)_

We grew up together me and Kaname. We would often spend time in the woods surrounding our settlement picking the few flowers that lived there and could survive in the bitter cold or from the hill tops and tree tops we would watch the world go by most days. As we grew older we had more responsibilities but we would still find time for one another. I knew he had feelings towards me and I guess I did to.

One day I decide to go and throw rocks into the rivers there had been a storm so there would be plenty of shiny rocks there for me to throw. As I dragged Kaname down to the river I caught hold of his hand as we neared the river I felt his grip tighten. Reluctantly I let go and ran down to the river to begin searching for a rock eventually I found a shiny one and called for Kaname to watch me throw it into the river. As I clambered across the rocks it was slippery, but I was careful when I got to the edge. I stood on a unsteady rock and lost my balance falling into the river. I screamed as a wave came over my head, the river was to strong. I could hear Kaname calling my name and I could feel the water being pushed aside as though someone was wading through it. Then I felt nothing, everything had gone black, I felt warm liquid oozing from my head. I must've of hit my head on a rock. There was a pair of strong arms around me and after that I knew nothing

I opened my eyes and looked around there was a fire crackling. I tried to move but my head hurt. I moved a hand up to feel the bump on my head it was gone but it was damp, I was damp but slowly drying due to the fire. Wait…someone was holding me I looked up to see Kaname. He had his lips pressed against my forehead and his eyes closed, possibly sleeping. I peered past him; past to the entrance to the cave it was getting dark if we didn't get home soon our families would be worried. I shook him awake, as he rubbed his eyes I smiled which afterwards he returned. He sat up as I got to my feet. I was still a bit wobbly and couldn't see straight so I tripped up over a fallen rock from the interior of the cave and Kaname caught me before my body hit the ground. Without a word he put an arm underneath my legs and lifted me up, I shifted to make my-self more comfortable by moving my arms around his neck and moving closer to him.

By the time we had reached my home it was almost dark. Before he could knock on the door though it was thrown open by my clearly anxious mother and farther, whilst my mother wrapped me up in a blanket, my father took Kaname back to his home. After Kaname had left I said to my mother "I'm not your real daughter am I" she had sadly nodded her head. Later that evening after my farther had returned with news that they were strange people in the village asking for my whereabouts. I had asked my mother if I could visit Kaname which she agreed despite my life being in terrible danger. Taking a blanket she had wrapped it around my shoulders and we walked the short distance to his home. "Be brave, never let go" she whispered as we came to the door of his home. My mother knocked twice and the door opened to a very thin woman, we were all thin because there wasn't too much food to be had in the winter months. The two women, Kaname's mother and my own exchanged words, leaving their conversation to see Kaname.

I went further into the house; Kaname who was still damp was warming his hands by the orange crackling fire. He looked at me confused like he didn't recognise who I was. I ran to him when I reached him I collapsed and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I could feel the fire scorching my body but I didn't care, never again would I ever get to hold him like this. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I pulled away a single tear fell down my left cheek and he brushed it away. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. I closed my eyes and closed the gap between us.

After a few minutes of kissing I pulled away for breath and looked at him he was shocked and surprised but had a small smile playing on his lips. "Kaname, you must promise me that you will never give up on the purpose of life" I said pleading with him "Katarina, I will never I promise" he said confused "thank you Kaname, I will always love you never forget that, my only wish is that I told you how I felt earlier on, to save the heartbreak" and with that I kissed him one last time and walked out forever.

I was preparing to leave, when there was a knock at the door all three of us turned around at the same time and eyed the door suspiciously, who on earth would be calling at this hour. Cautious my father answered the door, to a woman. She seemed ordinary, same speech pattern, looked human as well but her her-self was giving off a bad aura. I think my mother sensed my discomfort for she sent me round to the back door. I opened it a crack, I opened it a crack and by the lit fires outside I could see eyes shapes reflecting back at me, Must've been about ten in all. I closed the door with a sharp snap. I drew my sword out and held it ready for attack. The woman was now asking questions about me "Do you know where she is" "How can we find her" she asked. Whoever she was, she was probably linked to the 10 plus eyes outside. My mother approached the door; I could see that in the shadows the woman extended a hand towards father and mother. What I saw next shocked me the woman's fore finger extends into this lethal looking dagger like object and she says "I am sure that you two were lovely parents to the princess but unfortunately all good things must come to an end" she laughed creepily as her face morphed into a nightmare and the dagger finger thing pierced my father through the heart she twisted it and took it out again my father fell to his knees and then the floor…Dead. My mother screamed for me to run as I came round the corner to try to defend her, but she screamed again this time in pain as the women ripped out her heart. The deformed woman made a lunge for me but I kicked her over and put my sword through her heart. "Go to hell bitch" I screamed

I ran outside towards the barn, towards my horse when two more of the beasts lunged for me, I cut them down in two fluid motions killing them both immediately. When I reached my horse, I gave my-self a leg-up and rode quickly away from the house, through the woods and up onto the rocky ledge. It was only when I was there did I stop. With the tears streaming down my face I turned to see the house glowing orange with fire. I rode on faster when I heard the beasts cries and slower when I was alone. Many hours afterwards when I was far away I came to a clearing where I fell off the horse due to exhaustion and immediately fell asleep.

_(End memories)_

My eyes flicked open I was laying on the floor now; I must have fallen off the chair. "Your awake then" Daphne asked sipping her tea. "Uh yes" I answered scratching my head and getting to my feet "Good, do you know what they were". I thought for a bit trying to regain what few memories were in my head, left over from that time "Grim…right?" I wasn't too sure, "but I think that's what the woman was" I said. "Correct, now as a member of the royal family of Ties, it is your duty to protect the peoples of this dimension. By the order of the ancestors your mission is track and kill the Grim in and around this area, your vampire abilities should be enough for this but if not I authorise you to use this weapon" she held out a picture of a whip with what looked like light rays along the handle. "You will be receiving help in a few weeks from a fellow agent, also you will be receiving files on what you need to do and what missions will need to be done, but they'll be disguised and most often delivered into the town and not to the school…And most importantly do not let the others know what you are doing, monitor Kaname Kuran's behaviour" she was informative "And wear this, it'll keep your friend's from noticing your change in aura" she held out a pocket watch necklace, And dropped it into my waiting hand.

Turning around and climbing the steps daintily before reaching the top and addressing me once again "If I don't see you before your 14TH birthday, have a good one…oh yes and you will be taking control of the family business since they've all 'Died'… goodbye for now… niece " she laughed before disappearing. "Ahh, I wonder who died" I said thoughtfully before collapsing onto the floor

Kaname POV:

The aura has gone and has been replaced by another, Katarina's aura… I wonder if she's who she says she is or if she's changed. Watching Aido through the trees I saw him pick up Katarina and carry her inside. Deciding to go back to class I walked along the path back to the Academy.

Aido POV:

She was laying there in the middle of a clearing, there was no sign of the pureblood aura only hers. Picking her up I carried her back to the dorms and laid her down on my bed, there was something heavy in her jacket pocket, dipping my hand in I bought out an old fashioned pocket watch. Smiling to my-self I lay it down on the bedside cabinet and lay next to her with my hands behind my head, I still had my uniform on. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6: First night of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight, only my OC's.**

**Bold means Katarina's telepathic connection with Aido. **

Chapter 6: First night of school

Aido POV:

"Hanabusa, Wake Katarina up" Akatsuki's deep voice woke me from my slumber

"Huh why Akatsuki" I asked opening my eyes to see red hair, I smiled to my-self Katarina is still sleeping peacefully.

"Because Chairman wants to see her about her transfer and dorm room, and its 6 am so change into your night clothes" He muttered before looking around "I'm going to have a shower" I watched him as he left the room taking a towel with him.

Nudging Katarina so she would wake up "Katarina, get up if people see you in my bed they'll think we have been up to… things!" I grinned cheekily only to be punched in the face. Shaking the stars out of my eyes I looked at Katarina who was sitting up a blush permanently stained on her cheeks. Jumping off the bed she began to balance on the balls of her feet.

Katarina POV:

"**Uhh, why would he say something like that, we wouldn't do anything like that would we. I feel a bush on my face, oh no what if he took advantage of me" **I thought, he sighed before shaking his head and rubbing the place where I punched him. I immediately felt a twinge of guilt I didn't have to punch him that hard, curse my vampire abilities. "Katarina I said that to annoy you since that's what friends do… and you never know we might do something like that in the future. The blush looks really cute on you, I would never take advantage of you unless you asked me to… hmm on second thoughts" he smiled slyly at his last remarks but had to quickly dodge the pillow I threw at him. **"AIDO" **I screamed enraged throwing countless pillows at him he dodged them all and seemed to be enjoying him-self.

I reached for the last pillow before it was snatched out of my grasp by a pair of large hands, turning my gaze upwards I saw the towering figure of Akatsuki… smiling "Sorry Hanabusa" he threw the pillow at Aido with immense force. Aido, who had previously been dancing on the sofa in the middle of the room, was knocked off the back of the sofa as the pillow caught him in the stomach.

I fell over laughing it was that funny. A grouchy Aido emerged from the pillow abyss, and stormed over towards us "Oh very funny, Katarina you still haven't told us what you were doing last night so far from the safety of the dorms, and Akatsuki your supposed to be having a shower" we both burst into laughter again, after 5 minutes of rolling around on the floor laughing we regained composure….Sort of. Akatsuki was the first to speak to a very angry Aido. "I have showered if you haven't noticed" true he had a towel strapped around his waist and his hair had water droplets hanging off the ends.

Aido struggled to find a response to that and eventually gave up on his conversation with Akatsuki knowing he would never really win. So he turned his attention to me "Katarina, what about you?" I thought for a second 'What did I do last night?' my eyes widened as I remembered; Daphne, missions, Grim, my memories still not got any more of them, the pocket watch…. Shit where's the watch. I ran over to the bed and began to throw the bed clothes up in the air trying to find it.

I was panicked because I couldn't find it so when Aido started to tap on my shoulder I got really pissed off. **"What" **I yelled** "Katarina, you looking for this" **he held up the pocket watch as I turned around all my previous anger dispersed. **"Huh, how did you get it, Aido give it back to me" **I whined as he inched the pocket watch necklace higher up out of my reach "Turn around" he whispered softly into my ear hesitantly I turned around, I felt his hands wrap around my hair and pull it to one side. Then placing the necklace around my neck and doing it up.

He trailed his fingers across the back of my neck then his lips "You smell so good Katarina" he breathed "Do you mind if I have a little taste" he licked the side of my neck and held my head at an angle.

Aido POV:

I was so hungry; all I need is a little bit of blood. So with Katarina's neck I guess I'll be alright. **"Uh Aido, drinking blood on school grounds is against the rules… I read it in a book" **she stated. I chuckled so innocent, so cute.

My fangs elongated against my lips and my eye colour changed to deep crimson, grazing my fangs against her skin, resting my fangs against her skin then digging them in. Before I could start to savour the sweet and spicy taste of her blood again, I was dragged away "NO, Hanabusa" Akatsuki said dragging me away "But Akatsuki I'm hungry" I whined he led me over to the other side of the room leaving Katarina there, scratching her head over what just happened, no doubt confused. "No" he released his grip on me; I nodded as if understanding waited a few seconds before running back to her. He sighed in expiration before coming after me. I didn't forget about the annoying rug in the middle of the room which always tripped someone up I just forgot where was. I caught my foot underneath the rug put my other foot forwards and went flying into the floor.

Akatsuki POV:

Stupid clumsy idiot, I walked over to the place where Hanabusa lay in a heap, Katarina joined me in the middle staring down at Hanabusa with dismay.

He chuckled suddenly before reaching out a hand wrapping it around her ankles and then pulling, in shock she grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the floor on top of Aido.

Aido POV:

I braced my-self for impact and sure enough two seconds later Katarina and Akatsuki combined weight came down on top of me.

The door crashed open "Katarina, where are you-"the chairman crashed the doors open and stopped when he caught sight of Katarina sandwiched between me and Akatsuki "Aido-Kun, Kain-Kun, what are you doing to my poor sweet innocent Katarina-Chan" he screamed "Hello headmaster, this is our Katarina sandwich." I chuckled as Leia, Yukki and Zero all entered the room their eyes widening when they saw our position "Ok, I didn't know the night-class was a pervert house" Leia laughed at her own joke and Kiryuu smirked. Headmaster and Yukki-Chan looked at her clueless "You're both to simple minded to get the joke" she said face palming

We stood in front of the headmaster now, as he blabbed on about respecting a young lady's wishes "… I am now taking Katarina to her own room where I hope she'll have a little more privacy and her uniforms ready. So I'll see both of you two at some point I suspect… And Akatsuki-Kun put some clothes on" he left dragging a sleepy Katarina behind him. Leia and zero who had both previously been leaning on each other napping during their adoptive parent's lecture woke up and dragging a happy Yukki out by her shoulders. Slamming the door shut behind them.

"I'm going to bed" Akatsuki muttered flopping down on his bed then covering his head with the covers. "Yeah I think I will too"

Katarina POV:

"And this is your new dorm room, it's just opposite Rima and Ruka's so if you're ever in need of any help don't hesitate to ask me or any of the others, so this is your new room" he announced flinging the door open with a theatrical flourish. "I'll give you the grand tour shall I, ok then" he didn't even wait for my answer.

It was a big room with plenty of space I wonder if I'll have to share with anyone. "So over here we have a large spacious closet, here is a desk for you to do any school work on, here's a bookshelf any books you want just ask, through here is an en-suite, over there a small couch or chaise will be put, your choice and through here is your bed" he finished the tour smiling. I bowed in respect and as a thank you.

"Ohh and I got your uniform made all the measurements should be correct and I wasn't sure whether or not you would like long socks or short socks, so I got both" he produced a white box with a black ribbon tied around the middle and a pair of brown boots out of nowhere. "Class starts at 7:30 pm but you should be down to the courtyard by 7:00, bye Katarina-Kun" he skipped out of the door humming to him-self.

"**I'm so tired, and it's during the day" **I said dropping the box on the floor and going to my bed, falling into a deep sleep as soon as I touched the bed.

Sometime later I was awoken by the sound of the bell telling us to get up and get dressed for class. Taking the covers off my head I looked at the clock beside me 6:00 it read, although I had been asleep for most of the day I still felt exhausted. Throwing the covers off my bed I went into the bathroom to have a shower before changing into the night-class uniform.

I looked into the mirror; staring back at me was a pale girl with shoulder length red hair and almost sad green eyes. **"So I wasn't always like this, I used to be human for 14 years and a pureblood for 11 years"** I had recalled a memory in the shower, of my-self being a human, I was running through a field playing a game with a ginger haired girl who had green eyes like my own. I think she was my sister, but I don't have a sister do I? I can't remember… I don't even know who I am, am I agent, am I a friend, a sister, a pureblood, a human, a vampire, an ancestor. Or am I none of the above, why is this simple question so difficult to answer. I fell to the floor in tears.

What is all that noise…?

Aido POV:

I dragged Akatsuki with me to where Katarina's dorm was. Crashing the door open I found her peering out of the window slightly confused. "Katarina-Chan we need to get down to the courtyard ready for class" I said grabbing her hand and leading her out the dorm, I didn't notice the tear stains on her face. "Hurry up Hanabusa" Akatsuki yawned.

'The gate to the moon dormitory opened, my entire collection of adorable little fan girls with their rich tasting blood stood there waiting to receive me there gracious and perfect in every way…IDOL'.

"**Aido you do realise I can see what you're thinking right, telepathic connection remember" **Katarina said her voice in my in my head **"Shhhhh, the gates are opening" **I put on my best playboy smile as the doors opened onto the two neat lines of day-class girls. We stepped out, me in the lead and Katarina and Akatsuki following shortly behind me "Good morning girls I could hear you loud and clear from the dorm, your all looking quite cute today" I flirted **"Good morning, seriously you actually said that" **she questioned coldly **"What's wrong with you?" **I asked turning my head 90 degrees to look at her **"Nothing that you need to worry about" **she said smiling lightly **"ok… Katari-Chan" **I laughed at the puzzled expression on her face** "Katari-Chan" **she laughed **"Yeah your new nickname" **I said kissing her cheek before running off to continue my daily flirting, I ignored the horrified gasps from the day-class girls and their whispers "Omg, do you think Aido-senpai's girlfriend is the red head" "That bitch is going to pay". Haha I've made the day class girls go green with envy. "Hi" I called to none of the girls in particular "Hanabusa" Akatsuki said yawning again "Oh relax, you're so stiff Akatsuki" I said, before one of the girls called "Wild, over here" my waving faltered as me, Akatsuki and Katari-Chan looked over at the girl with mild interest. "Hello Akatsuki" she called again

Katarina POV:

"Hello Akatsuki" was all she managed before the Aido extravaganza. "Bang" he said in his most dreamy voice the girl who had previously been Akatsuki's fan girl was now Aido's fan. The girl fainted with hearts in her eyes and one hand held over her heart. I face palmed whilst Akatsuki sighed, rolling his eyes to the havens.

Leia POV:

God I hate these bitches, all they ever do is scream over the night class's looks, I mean how shallow can you get… seriously. And that bloody Aido, all he ever does is get the day-class wound up. I'm basically here doing everything on my own, Zero's disappeared again, skipping guardian duties no doubt and Yukki spends most of her time picking her-self up off the ground.

"Bang" I heard Aido's voice, "oh I want to be shot to" the girl next to me said "shoot me, too" the other girl said. Both of them charged forwards into my out stretched arms "Hey no" I called out but it was too late they had both bowled me over onto the floor.

"Leia is everything alright" his calm and gentle voice asked me, looking up I met the deep brown eyes of Kaname Kuran, the person who saved my life 6 years ago when I was 8, when my parents were murdered. Although I can remember them being murdered I can't remember anything before that I can't even remember their names.

"Thank you for always being so attentive" he said touching my shoulder and brushing off a piece of fluff.

"It's fine Kaname" I mumbled jumping up so I stood on my own two feet again

"Thank-"I started but I was interrupted by Yukki

"Of course, that's what the disciplinary committee does after all" she smiled shyly at Kaname, God her crush on him is so obvious it actually hurts.

"Hey Yukki I think zero's torturing the day-class girls, why don't you go help him" I pointed off in some random direction, she smiled at me kindly before running off to find Zero who I hadn't seen since lunch. Turning back to Kaname, he was smiling at me gently.

"As I was saying before, thank you" I started to tap my foot on the ground. "Thank you for what Leia?" he continued to smile

"Uh thank you for saying thank you earlier, we don't often get thanks for this job" I laughed nervously. He reached out to ruffle my hair "Happy birthday Leia" he said ruffling it gently with his strong powerful slender hands. Of course how could I have forgotten today is the day he rescued me, and since I don't know my own birthday like Yukki, the day he rescued me is known as my birthday "And thank you for rescuing me 6 years ago" he reached out and stroked my cheek. Suddenly someone in the day-class uniform snatched his hand out of the way. I sighed and looked up into the amethyst eyes of Zero.

"Zero" I shouted "Yukki control him"

"Your class is starting Kaname, you should go now" Zero snarled still gripping Kaname's wrist

"You're so scary… Mr disciplinary committee" Kaname said shaking his wrist away from Zero and with that he walked away back to the rest of the night-class, where the other members stood glaring at Zero.

Katarina POV:

"This tablet, developed by the night-class, is very effective and has been accepted worldwide, you are all not just the pride of this academy but also of the entire vampire realm" the old man finished his lecture on the blood tablets.

"It's not that big of a deal" Ruka said flicking her hair. She was sitting on the desk, Akatsuki sat beside her half asleep, whilst I and Aido sat behind them next to each other

"All we did was take part in a group study" Takuma sighed happily.

"I really hate that guy, how dare he touch Kaname-Sama in such a way" Aido said stabbing his picture of Kiryuu in the head

"**You know Aido, if you stab the book anymore the pen will go through the desk and right through to South America"** I stated

"**Ha ha ha, very funny Katari-Chan" **he said sarcastically as he continued to stab the picture before the book was snatched away from him

"Oh well what's this' it looks to me like someone's in love" Ruka jeered flicking through Aido's notebook

"Huh, I would totally destroy the stupid disciplinary committee if they just let me" Aido shouted

"Yes but they do have those two girls and they look rather yummy" Shiki said, his head resting on the desk behind him.

"Shiki" Ichijo warned, as Kaname's hand stopped as he was turning the page of a book he was reading.

"Time to feed" Rima said throwing some type of food at shiki who obediently caught it.

As Kaname stood up, Ruka opened her mouth to speak "Lord Kuran, I've noticed that you seem awfully interested in the two guardians, especially Leia Hirano"

"Yes, I guess you could say that" he replied

"**Hmm, I wonder what Leia-Chan is to lord Kaname" **Aido asked me suspiciously

"**Well, either way don't go digging in business that is not your own" **I muttered continuing to write down notes about the previous lesson **"The night-class is a very interesting and educational place to be" **still writing my notes, blocking everything else out.

Aido POV:

I tried to get Katarina's attention but she appeared to be blocking me out of her mind after a few seconds of trying I gave up, it was only then did I realise that Ruka was digging my notebook into my hand.

"That hurts, that hurts, that hurts, THAT HURTS! RUKA DO YOU WISH TO DIE" I shouted standing up and flinging the flimsy notebook into the far corner of the room.

She merely flicked her hair as Katarina did a particularly loud yawn **"Aido just let it go she wants you to react in this way" **she yawned again

"The clouds will soon obscure the moon" Kaname-Sama said standing up.

"**Ok that was pretty random" **Katarina sighed burying her head in her hands. "It was not random, Kaname-Sama always has a great deal of logic behind what he says" I hissed in her ear

"**Shhhhh, I think Ichijo is going to say something" **she muttered. "Yes from now on it is our time" Ichijo said creepily (**A/N: the reason its creepy is because his voice is not happy and it echo's around the classroom)**

The oil lamp on the wall went out as though a gust of wind had come by and Lord Kaname's eyes began to glow crimson "The night is made for vampires"

Everyone who was in the classroom eyes turned red as the moon light shone through the window. Turning my head to the side, I realised that when Katarina's eyes changed colour they illuminated her red hair.

Katarina POV:

"I don't feel like sitting through another lesson" Aido said upon leaving the room we had previously been in. "In fact I can smell the most amazing smell from here" he sniffed the air.

"**If you're hungry have a blood tablet" **I hissed

"Come on, I'm ditching class" he said walking the other way out into the wood land area of the academy "I'm starving"

Through the trees we could make out the figures of two day-class girls and the guardian Leia Hirano telling them to return to their dorms or else she would murder them in their beds

He was right though, it was a rather nice smell, and it's different from the other girls like there's something hiding behind her, it's almost like another scent or another aura.

I saw the glint in Aido's eyes as we approached the trio of girls. 'Oh great this is going to be a fantastic first night' I yawned again

**Please review and tell me whether or not you like it! Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Biting and the Post Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight that belongs to the amazing and fabulous MATSURI HINO, I only own my OC's.**

**Once again BOLD is when Aido and Katarina are talking telepathically. Because Katarina can't talk due to emotional trauma.**

Chapter 7: Biting and the Post Office

Katarina POV:

"**Well done Aido, you successfully got us all in suspension for 10 days" **I said sarcastically rubbing my bandaged shoulder

"**I don't know why you're so grumpy, you've only got 5 days" **Aido retorted shifting on the chair.

"You two can communicate can't you?" Akatsuki said yawning

"Yes" Aido's reply was slightly cold

"MMM, Leia-Chan's blood was so worth it though" Aido said closing his eyes "I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just…" he started

"Dorm president Kuran" Akatsuki said surprised by his sudden turn up.

Kaname strode up to Aido, and slapped him hard across the face, I winced as the impact came making a sound so loud it bounced off the walls of the dorm, I'm pretty sure everyone in the dorms just heard it.

"JUST?!" his voice was powerful and commanding, I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me.

"Sorry." Aido's voice was small, pouting as blood trickled out of the slash on his cheek. Kaname turned to me and bent down to my height.

"Katarina, I would like to see you in my dorm room later, I need to speak with you about what happened last night" he said in a more gentle tone, I managed a small smile and a nod. He's a pureblood and you should never ignore a request from a pureblood, despite being here 15,995 years ago I don't come from this dimension so I must follow their rules. I'm not really a pureblood just a member of a royal family from this other dimension called Nero.

"**How did this all start?" **I asked Aido but he just shrugged sadly, thinking back to the last night.

_(Flashback)_

"I'm telling you now you little brats if you don't get the hell back to your dorms I will kill you" Leia screeched her back to us as we stepped out into the small clearing.

I heard small rustles up above us and looked up. The other Guardian jumped down from the trees, the one that looked alot like Kaname, and swung some sort of rod thing at my face. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but nothing came I opened one eye then the other, Akatsuki had caught it, the said weapon gave his hand a small electrical shock.

Leia Hirano the youngest of the chairman's adopted children turned around startled, "What do you want night-class" she snarled retrieving her Katanna.

"Scary… The Headmaster trained you well" Akatsuki murmured, smiling faintly.

"Oh it's the night-class Akatsuki Kain! Hanabusa Aido! The new girl, Katarina Rodda… Wow" blushing faintly the girls began to do their hair and dust off any dirt on their immaculate uniforms.

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood… How mean, Yukki-Chan and Leia-Chan" Aido said gripping hold of the end of the stick "We just happened to drop by… Ah… such a nice smell…" he said sniffing the air. "Oh… It's their blood"

"What should we do?! Aido- Sempai says we smell good!" the girls started squealing like baby piglets

"AIDO! If you so much as even touch these girls…I will punish you to the depths of hell" Leia shouted, not noticing the ice forming around her feet and slowly crawling up the blade.

"What she said…" Yukki agreed, Leia was about to say something but shook her head in dismay.

"Did you fall, Yukki" Aido asked prying her hand off the rod

"The nice smell… is yours and Leia-Chan's… Blood" he said his fangs elongating, out of the corner of my eye (I was facing a tree trying to ignore what was happening, so was Akatsuki) I saw Leia start to panic when she noticed that the ice had restrained both her and her sword.

"Well thanks but…" Yukki started, trying to regain control over her weapon and wield it against him.

"Mmm, I'm really…" bending down so his face was right up close to her hand. "…Very… Tempted" he said piercing the skin on her hand making a tiny blob of warm, fresh blood.

"Is he a vampire?!" one of the day-class fan girls yelled

"There's no such thing…" the one trembled

"Oh shit" Leia muttered looking at Aido as he continued to drink the blood from Yukki's hand.

"**Aido, I think you've had enough blood from Cross-San" **I said turning round to face him

"You know what your right Katarina, I think I'll have some of Leia-Chan's blood" he said letting go of a still frozen to the ground Yukki and striding up to Leia with Yukki's blood dripping from his chin. "You're next, Leia-Chan" he said taking her hand and grazing his fangs along the skin, she winced slightly.

Standing beside Yukki cross I took my red bow on the front of my white night-class uniform off. Unravelled it and made a temporary bandage around her bleeding hand, I tried really hard to ignore the blood. However my bloodlust became too strong. Dropping the ends of the bandage which I was about to tie into a cute little bow, I ran through the trees I didn't stop until I came to a small patch of bushes, Looking behind me to check if the prefect girl was following me. I walked into the patch, trying to hide my-self; my attention still turned the other way into the gloomy dark of the small woodland surrounding the academy. I didn't realise the silver haired prefect until I had tripped over him. I shook my head to stop the stars in my eyes; he was leaning over me choking me slightly with his hands which were wrapped tightly around my neck.

Using my inhuman speed and strength I flipped him over so I had my hands round his neck strangling him in defence. I bared my fangs to try to look as threatening as possible, the boy, Zero seemed to give up so stupidly I let go of his neck and retreated back a bit.

BANG

Was all I heard before a pain ripped through my right shoulder, I fell back against the tree and passed out the pain was that excruciating, it felt my shoulder was being torn and burned to cinders. The last thing I saw was Zero putting his gun away then walking back the way I had come.

I awoke some hours later, but I was no longer in Cross academy but in the rundown parts of the town, the place where Aido had told me lots of level E's lurked. I was standing outside an old post office.

'_Go inside, your parcels are waiting for you' Daphne's voice echoed through the pocket watch hanging around my neck 'Congratulations, on not biting Cross Yukki-San'_

As though I was under a spell I walked into the post office, despite being early morning the shop was still open a tired wheezy slightly grey haired old man, he sat behind the counter puffing on an old cigar sending billowing clouds of smoke wafting around the room.

"Uh, your Rodda Katarina, are you? Yeah got you parcels here jus sign this slip and you can take 'em" he grunted shoving, 4 large and 1 small box 3 large packages and a small little envelope. Pilling them up, I walked out the shop, bumping into numerous thing on the way out. As soon as I left the dingy, dirty and smelly building behind and walked along the dimly lit streets back up to the school.

I finally reached the large entrance gates of the academy which were for some reason open.

"You're back then… Katarina" a voice said from behind some trees the figure emerged from within. It was the dorm president and vice dorm president, Kaname and Takuma.

"Hello Katarina let me help you with those I mean with your shoulder it must be most painful we'll have to put a bandage on that won't we Kaname" Takuma said relieving me of some of the load. It took me a while to realise what he had said, _'Huh my shoulder. What about it?' _I cautiously looked down at my right shoulder which through my uniform you could see the place where the bullet had pierced. Sub-consciously I put my finger up "Katarina I wouldn't do that!-"Kaname said but he was too late I had rammed my finger into my cut. Collapsing for the second time that early morning.

_(End flashback)_

"Katarina" Kaname called down the stairs. Shaking the memories out of my head I got up, careful not to move my painful shoulder which had been throbbing all day and night. Slowly I made my way up the grand staircase of the moon dorms.

o0o

* **Thank you for reading, sorry this chapters so bad but I was half-asleep when I wrote it. Please review it would make me so happy if you did. :D**

**Aido: thanks for reading, sorry for biting you Leia-Chan.**

**Leia: You can say sorry in the depths of hell, which incidentally is where you are going. And I still wouldn't care. (Chases Aido into the sunset, sword swinging round her head)**


	8. Chapter 8: First mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight that belongs to the amazing and fabulous MATSURI HINO, I only own my OC's.**

**Once again BOLD is when Aido and Katarina are talking telepathically. Because Katarina can't talk due to emotional trauma.**

Chapter 8: First mission

"Katarina, sit down" Kaname commanded pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk. "How's your shoulder, it was very stupid of you to poke it like that"

I shrugged, looking down at my white school skirt entwining it within my fingers. I looked over in the corner of the room where all my parcels were being kept since Kaname had confiscated them the last night. Ichijo had told me that he needed to check if they were safe. Kaname seemed to catch my eye line.

"There fine, so I'll be giving them back to you" he said smiling, getting up he went over to the corner retrieving the parcels with gracious ease, dropping them into my waiting arms. "And Katarina, please be careful around Aido" he said as I bounded out the doorway, I nodded in respect before closing the door.

I skipped down the hallway to my room, throwing the door open and closing it with my foot going through to the bedroom I dropped the parcels down onto the bed it was only then did I notice the pain that had silently been increasing in my arm.

Wincing I walked to the bathroom whimpering slightly when the pain got to bad standing in front of the floor length mirror I shed my school blazer onto the cool tiled floor. Un-buttoning my shirt I pulled down the corner which hid the offending area covered in bandages. Pulling back a few pieces of the medical cloth I saw the bullet wound, it had almost healed but still hurt like hell. Pulling my shirt back up, I did up the buttons taking my white blazer back up off the floor I dug around in the pocket with my un-aching hand. Pulling out in triumph I produced a clean piece of material. Hanging the sling round my neck, cautiously I slid my hand within and walked out throwing the blazer on an empty chair.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I took the smallest box in my hand and opened it… there was a brand new IPhone 5 within it. Putting it down beside me I reached for the second, third and fourth boxes pulling them into my lap.

o0o

After an hour of playing with the MacBook I'd received from the first box, the Ipad 3 I'd received from the second box and inspecting the whip which had been in the fourth, the one that Daphne said I could use, it felt weird but I definitely think I remember it from somewhere, leaving the technology on the desks to start up.

I tore the paper off the 2 packages, inside lay some of the nicest clothing I'd ever seen; A blue dress that reached the knees, white, purple, black, red and floral patterned skinny jeans, a few tops, a short cream coloured coat, 3 pairs of shoes- flat pumps, slippers shaped like cute bunnies and a pair of black VANS. All of the clothes in the first package were squished to oblivion. In package three there was a little more space, a red dress which ended at mid-thigh, a pale blue night dress, pink, purple and grey tartan patterned pyjamas, a cream covered Lolita dress with long sleeves, 2 skirts and one more dress, a lilac one.

I took a glance over towards the 2 left over parcels one was a package, the other a box. Using my un-hurt arm I took the package and slowly un wrapped… inside was a black leather military style coat that had a high collar and went down to the top of my thighs when I held it up level against my body. The coat looked like it could survive any type of wear and tear no matter how bad, it had a thick heavy material and would be really warm if needed to be yet light and cool otherwise. Placing the coat on the pile of clothes in the chaise by the curtained window (it was still light out). The box was really quite heavy _'How did I manage to carry all of this yesterday… well I didn't feel my arm till quite late so maybe it was numb for all that time' _I thought to my-self. Peeling the brown paper off I found a bunch of old books, like 100 year old books really old and tattered and slightly boring. I'm not into to old books, I'll give them to Kaname instead.

As I plonked the books down on the dressing table, I was distracted by a ping from the MacBook. Walking over to the desk I opened the tab that read _'welcome'._

_Dear Katarina, _

_This is only a short email, I may contact you like this in future but for now it's only for investigating and our family business, in case you have forgotten we run one of the biggest business's in the northern hemisphere and the world along with the Ichijo and Aido faction_

_If you're wondering why you have a bunch of old mouldy books it's a disguising mechanism to stop any snoopers like Kuran snooping. If you want to take the disguise off the way to do it is to find the oldest, mouldiest, and ugliest and smelliest book and put the pocket watch around your neck into the circular lock and turn it ninety degrees anti clockwise and it should unlock it._

_Anyway to give you a head start we have one mission that you can start on its in downtown, where you were last night there's been a few sightings of a family of Grim. Don't worry about how to fight them the memories will come flooding back once you start to fight them. Don't forget the whip… and kill them good._

_Remember everything…_

_See ya soon _

_Love _

_Logan Thomas, Marcus and Connor Parsons _

Hey I remember them. I grabbed some of my new clothes discarding the pain in my right shoulder as I shoved the clothes on.

Shrugging the Leather military coat on and grabbing the whip that I'm sure isn't mine, the power within it it's like it's to light its counter acting my own.

One last look around my room I exited my dorm room by the window to avoid any odd questions. Kaname-Sama has probably already noticed my disappearing aura. Oh well I wonder if Aido-Chan is ok, I hope so… please don't let him do anything wrong so that Kaname has to punish the idiot.

o0o

I finally after an hour of normal human speed walking I reached the area where the Grim should be, retrieving the Whip from underneath my coat (I'd hidden it there so then I didn't look like such a threat carrying a whip around). I felt a familiar aura flipping round I saw a Grim sneering slightly, I flung the whip up my hand still attached to the handle flexing my wrist back then aiming it straight into the beast's heart. The aim was perfect and the Grim burst into a million shards of what looked like glass, but it was red coloured like blood. Blood coloured shards of glass. I stood back and watched as the shards settled to the floor smashing into tinier pieces as they hit the hard Tarmac beneath.

"THAT WAS MY HUSBAND, YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT OF A PRINCESS YOU WILL DIE BITCH… BE PREPARED FUCKER" the female Grim howled like a gibbon. Well I think its human you can't really tell there are that ugly. I smirked before turning away **"Tut…tut, such bad language and you are wrong you will die" **I smirked before flicking the whip towards her where she also burst into a million shards.

o0o

'_That was exhausting, so I have to do that all the time now huh' _I thought as I collapsed upon my bed back in the door. There wasn't just one family but there was at least 8 there alone and it's possible some of them got away but overall I did quite well for my first mission, After becoming human and then reverting back to my old vamperic self and nature, I did very well and in no time at all I was fast asleep I only had 3 more hours till the bells went signalling the beginning of the night class and I felt like I could sleep for England and Japan.

Aido POV:

As much as I like to sleep I can't stop thinking, where did Katari-Chan go? Why did lord Kaname want to see her? Why and where does she keep disappearing? Who is she?

"Hanabusa if you're so worried about Katarina why don't you go see her" Akatsuki yawned sitting up and looking over at me.

"I don't know? She's probably sleeping" I said twining the duvet around my fingers "Do you think she likes chocolate?" I asked randomly looking up. Valentine's Day was less than two weeks away. A confused look crossed my usually emotionless cousin's face then a look of realisation.

"Are you going to get her some chocolate?" he asked stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe… No… Yes just friendship chocolate" I replied lying back down on my bed and turning away from Akatsuki. The talk had calmed my nerves a bit, huh why do I even get nervous around her she's just my friend…

0000000000000000000

**Sorry it took so long it's just I've been doing school work. Please review and thank you for reading… :D**


	9. Chapter 9: ST Xocolatl's Day :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight that belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

Chapter 9: ST. Xocolatl's Day

Katarina POV:

'_It's been two weeks since my first mission, I'd been on 6 others all of which had been generalising in the same area, and I'd gotten pretty good at the whip. More of my memories have also returned, I remember more now but I still can't speak, which is annoying. I turned 14 today (Since I became human and was reborn 14 years ago) today on the 14__TH__ February. I had so far received no presents because I'd told no one that it was my birthday I didn't expect to either. In my home worlds years I worked out that I was 15,996 now'. _I thought this through as I lay on my bed; a lot can happen in only two weeks.

PING

The phone beside me went off, turning over I grabbed the IPhone.

'_Your partner will be arriving today and happy 14__TH__ birthday… Katari-Chan'_

The message was short and had no sender. I didn't even know what time she was coming. What stupid person does this?

Aido POV:

"ARGH, the fan girls are screaming and I was just about to go to sleep" I muttered as I shoved pulled the bed covers further over my face; I mustered the strength to sit up in my bed, sighing I rubbed my eyes _'Cant a guy get to sleep round here?'_

"Akatsuki, why is it so noisy outside? It must be the day-class girls… What is it?" I whined throwing a pillow at Akatsuki's empty bed "Huh Akatsuki where are you?" I asked. A light lit up the room, early morning sunlight my skin began to sting underneath the day light. Covering my face with a free hand "Akatsuki it's too bright, you know the morning sun damages my flawless complexion" I screamed throwing the duvet cover over my head.

He shielded the light from his face as he peeked out of the large window, "Hmm, the day-class girls are excited" he continued to look out the window with mild interest not removing his hand shield from his face. "Oh… I know what today is. You should have remembered Hanabusa"

"WHAT?" I asked shouting, I was getting more annoyed by the minute _'What the hell is this idiot going on about'. _

He chuckled before saying "The little day girls give the guys chocolate and proclaim there never ending love… Today is ST. Xocolatl's Day" he smirked ruffling his messy hair, giving a particularly loud yawn "I'm looking forward to sunset. It's the biggest festival of the year. Sleep well Hanabusa" Walking back to his half of the room he flopped down upon his bed.

"Yeah, you're right I'm looking forward to it to especially the chocolate… Although I do like blood better for my dessert" I threw the duvet over my head and snuggled up against the warmness of my comfy bed.

o0o

Katarina POV:

I finished tying the red bow in place on my uniform. I was awake earlier than the others I wanted to take a walk before class started see if my assistant was here yet.

Mystery Person POV:

'_Finally, I can see it in the distance I can't wait to see you again Katarina, we can finish what we started 14 years ago, I will beat you'_. The looming shadow of cross academy stood upon the hill as I sped on through the morning sun. I should be there by late afternoon. 

o0o

Aido POV:

The big gates opened and we walked out into the evening sun. **"Why must I be so perfect?" **I asked Katarina telepathically, she glared at me through her long eyelashes **"You aren't perfect, nobody is" **she retorted. **"Your no fair" **I pouted turning my attention back to the Valentine's Day chocolate race. I heard her laugh echo in my head as we walked out of the courtyard and onto the path that led to school

"Hey everybody, listen up" Yukki screamed blowing her whistle, nobody stopped what they were doing, turning around pleadingly for help she looked at Zero and Leia who simply glared at the crowd silencing it immediately without so much as an effort.

"Everybody line-up" Leia called, I got more excited.

"Hey you get back in the gates!" Yukki shouted I had electricity bolting off me now I was that excited. After a few minutes of prep talk from Yukki and Leia we were let free to gather our valentine chocolates.

"I want all the chocolate" I yelled running off in the direction of my gate dragging a bewildered Katari-Chan with me and leaving Akatsuki behind.

"Aido-san, please accept my gift". "And mine". "I Love you, so please accept". One by one the girls would proclaim their undying love for me and empty their homemade chocolates into my arms, blushing when they touched my arm or my hand. When the pile got so big that I couldn't carry it anymore I passed a few to Katarina to hold so I could carry more.

Katarina POV:

'_This is such a 'sad' event I mean a race to see who can get the most chocolates'_ I thought still holding onto the boxes that had mushy love letters in them and heart shaped chocolates inside.

Standing beside Ruka and Rima on the edge of the path to the academy was interesting. Why? I could find out more about the most well-known girls of this school. Ruka was getting angry as Kaname accepted chocolates from the fan girls. Jealous often and has completely fallen for Kaname yet she seems oblivious to Akatsuki's feelings towards her which is sad, Rima watched as Senri was forced to accept his gifts by an overly happy Takuma, worried often by one friends childish acts (Takuma) and another's insecurity about him-self (Senri) she's like a sister sometimes to them, probably a nice person once you get to know her.

"I do hope these girls no how lucky they are, I mean Kaname-Sama is actually looking at them" Ruka snarled I was bought out of revive by the unpleasant tone in her voice, glaring at some passing Kaname fan-girl students who didn't even acknowledge her existence which just seemed to infiltrate her more than what she already was.

"Whoa, Ruka you look frightening" Akatsuki said bending down to her height arms laden with valentine gifts.

"Shut up Akatsuki" she said stalking off to the academy, when she was stopped by one of the day-class boys, I think he was the guardian's class rep. I could hear his voice from where I stood about 10 feet away.

"Ruka… c…could y...y...You please… accept my… gift" he stammered looking up into her eyes pleading with her silently. She glared at him before answering with a curt "No" waking on only a few steps before Akatsuki's voice rang out "Ruka be nice, it's very difficult you know… confessing your love to another" he called. I looked up at him shocked, why would he do that if he loved her so much? He caught me staring at him "What" he asked I waved my hands in defence completely forgetting about my chocolate laden arms, all of the boxes dropped to the floor I sighed as I picked them up.

o0o

"Hello night-class what do you want" Kiryuu snarled purposely pointing the gun at my right shoulder where he had shot me before, I froze at his actions **"Katarina, come behind me" **Aido said grabbing my shoulders gently and pulling me behind him so that Kiryu's gun was pointing at his upper left arm. **"Thank you Aido" **I whispered.

"You know you're a little cocky… Zero Kiryuu" Aido snarled his fangs elongating.

"You're just a human… and the way you treat lord Kaname" Ruka said haughtily, her voice growing more dangerous with every word.

"We really doing this?" Rima asked

"Yeah… but Takuma said we should leave it alone" Senri said scratching his head

"Look he's right, Hanabusa, Ruka if lord Kaname finds out he'll tear you apart" Akatsuki said, possibly the biggest voice of reason at this gang up. He reached out to touch Zero's shoulder "Hey Zero put that away"

"**Akatsuki I don't think you should do that…" **is what I would've said if I could speak. As I finished Zero had grabbed Akatsuki's arm and flung him over his shoulder. **"Ohh Akatsuki's flying" **I said.

"So uncool" Rima and Senri mused in normal monotone.

"Oh shut up" Akatsuki growled getting to his feet, some of the branches behind him set fire "Look I tried to play the good guy but I'm not responsible for what happens next"

"You know you really aggravate me, I mean treating Lord Kaname in such a way is just pure cheek and to shoot a girl that's younger than you is truly despicable" Aido said making ice appear at Zero's feet.

CRASH

Yukki and Leia crashed into the clearing both of their weapons displayed. "Fighting is not allowed" Leia said raising her sword so it pointed at Ruka's neck, out of the corner of my eye I saw Akatsuki tense although it went unnoticed by the others, though maybe Leia noticed it.

"That's true as it clearly states in the student handbook chapter 7 page 89 paragraph 4" Yukki quickly revised the exact location of this said text.

"Did you seriously revise that?" Leia asked not removing her attention from Ruka who was now growing exceptionally tired with the intrusion.

"Yes"

"Come on I don't feel like doing this anymore" Senri said walking back to the school Rima in tow.

"Yeah the excitements gone" Ruka agreed removing the sharp sword from her neck with delicate hands.

"I'm over this" Aido murmured his ice melting back into the ground; he followed Ruka as she lead the way back up to the Academy.

o0o

Aido POV:

"We're lucky Lord Kaname didn't punish us" Akatsuki sighed as he dropped down onto his bed. I looked out of the window it was dark outside since it was 8 pm. The entire night class had been dismissed early since tonight was a festival, we only had a few every year so it was nice to get a break from class and go to town. Reaching underneath my bed I pulled out a little package of valentine chocolates, pulling the note attatched open I read it;

'_Katari-Chan, I hope you like friendship chocolate. Happy ST Xocolatl's Day Love Hanabusa Aido'_

Should I give these to her? Would it just make scared? Why would it make her scared? Some questions ran through my head 'she wouldn't be scared because she would know they're only friendship tokens, not love tokens as much as I would like them to be so. No… why are you thinking that she's 4 years younger than you.

"Love Hanabusa Aido? I think someone's in love" Akatsuki teased me reading over my shoulder. Hastily I closed the note and put the box down on my bed turning round to face Akatsuki who was failing to keep a straight face "I AM NOT IN LOVE" I howled lobbing my lavender scented pillows at Akatsuki.

"Ohh, who's in love" Takuma cried flinging the door open he was wearing casual clothes with along coat, Senri who was behind him wore similar clothes except he had a short coat both were probably ready to go to the festival. "Who's in Love?" said in monotone then getting Pocky out of his pocket he began to munch.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE" I screamed throwing a pillow at Takuma who dodged it the pillow hit Senri squarely in the face knocking the Pocky out his mouth, the young vampire glared at me. Prancing into the room Takuma picked up a pillow lying beside Akatsuki and threw it at me. "Come on Aido tell us who you're in love with" Takuma cooed

"I'm not in love… and Ichijo you're beginning to turn into the headmaster" I said watching as his face fell.

"Senri, Aido's being mean to me it's not fair what have I done to deserve such harsh treatment" Takuma 'sobbed' into Senri's shirt.

"Akatsuki… Pillow" Senri called, his voice didn't sound normal voice it had a dangerous edge it. Senri caught the pillow that Akatsuki threw him and unhooked Takuma from him-self. Walking over to the middle of the room where Akatsuki stood pillow in hand ready to beat me to find out who I was in 'love' with; Takuma joined them in the middle gracefully picking a pillow up off the ground.

My 'friends' stood in battle positions. "Now Hanabusa tell us who you are in love with or else we will be forced to use _deadly _force" Akatsuki threatened the guys began to circle me blocking any chance of escape, just for the fun part I decided to play along "Never" I cried dramatically

"Then we only have one choice…" Takuma said waggling his finger at me.

"GET HIM!" Senri yelled leaping at me, all of them began to pound me with the pillows.

"We gave you a chance Hanabusa"

"Tell us who you love" Takuma cackled

"You destroyed my POCKY" Senri said smashing my head with the pillow.

"I'll never give in" I called in between each hit

"Do you want me to burn your collection?" Akatsuki threatened standing up his hands glowing with the fire he was emitting.

"No not my precious collection" I screamed "fine I give in" I called as Akatsuki picked up the knife that made a pair with my fork. The knife melted onto the table in a big white gloopy mess. "NO" I screamed dropping to my knees.

"Do you love Katarina?" Ichijo asked, I flipped round Takuma was holding the box of friendship chocolates in his hands he was inspecting the note…

**A/N: You'll have to wait till next time to find out what Aido thinks of Katari-Chan is it love or is it like? Toodlepip. Please review it would make me very happy.**


	10. Chapter 10: The festival :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight that belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC's and the plot.

Sorry it's taken me so long I've had all my school exams to do and I've had no time to do any of my story. Once again I'm so sorry.

Chapter 10: Festival

_"Do you want me to burn your collection?" Akatsuki threatened standing up his hands glowing with the fire he was emitting._

_"No not my precious collection" I screamed "fine I give in" I called as Akatsuki picked up the knife that made a pair with my fork. The knife melted onto the table in a big white gloopy mess. "NO" I screamed dropping to my knees._

_"Do you love Katarina?" Ichijo asked, I flipped round Takuma was holding the box of friendship chocolates in his hands he was inspecting the note…_

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"…" my heart had stopped beating,_ 'the friendship chocolates… shit why didn't I hide them' _"W…well…um…" I began to sweat as my heart raced faster _'damnit Aido just make up an excuse'_.

"**Aido, Kaname-Sama is attempting to find me" **Katarina screamed as she ran into the room, red hair dancing behind her, she was wearing her favrioute coat the black leather military design one, and black skinny jeans with a purple top. She ran straight to me ignoring the other 3 pairs of eyes on her hiding behind me she peeked out.

"Katarina come to my office please" Lord Kaname called "bring Aido with you" he strolled past the door at a leisurely pace. Katarina sighed as she walked out the room **"I was found… Aido get changed"** she muttered following Lord Kaname down the hall. Hastily I ripped my school blazer and shirt off and pulled on my casual white shirt and blue pullover then tearing off the trousers **(A/N* his lower half is behind a sofa)** and pulling on my pair of black jeans, grabbing my favrioute coat, the one from Burberry, and slinging it over my left arm I walked out then walking back in when I realised I had forgotten something.

"I'll take those Ichijo" I muttered snatching the chocolates out of his hands, storming off down the hall with the **FRIENDSHIP **chocolates in hand.

"Good luck Aido" Ichijo called as I turned the corner.

Takuma POV:

"Hey Takuma, should we go wait for Rima" Shiki said popping some more Pocky in his mouth.

"Yeah ok… Do you think Katarina-San got Aido-San any chocolates?" I asked leading Shiki out of the dorm room "Bye Akatsuki" I chimed.

"Bye Vice dorm president" he replied closing his door.

"Probably not" Shiki said "She probably hasn't even realised he has feelings for her let alone chocolates… then again I don't think Aido has even realised yet"

"I think we should tell her" I said trailing my finger around the rim of the ring that I'd given to the first girl I had ever loved.

"What tell her that he has feelings for her" Shiki asked pausing in his walking.

"No, that he has valentine chocolates for her" I answered walking up to him.

"Why?"

"Because I want this to end well…"

Katarina POV:

I stood outside Kaname's office arms crossed staring out at the darkness outside. It was a chilly and windy night although there was nothing to suggest any wind not even a slight breeze _'Wait that's familiar'_

_FLASHBACK_

_I stopped dead when I noticed that the locks had been forced in and that there was not even a slight breeze outside to suggest that the big oak doors could have been blown open, I began to panic there were a million thoughts running through my head at once; I was thinking when I felt a presence behind me the kind I felt earlier on the stairs I slowly turned around to face nothing. I really must be losing it and mentally arranged with my-self to have a mental health check-up._

_END FLASHBACK_

Where does that come from I wonder it must be a memory of when I was a human, must be.

"Katari-Chan" Aido called, I turned my head in his direction, he looked smart yet casual and sort of cute when he was running his cheeks flushed red because he was out of breath. "Sorry for making you wait" he apologized when he reached me. I was about to say no worries when Kaname interrupted us.

"Aido, Katarina" he called from inside his dorm/study.

o0o

"I don't understand why we have to go collect Hirano" Aido was actually snarling.

"**What's boiled your blood tablets" **I asked

"I mean Leia Hirano" Aido continued his rambling "What does Kaname-Sama see in the stupid guardian"

"**Well she's pretty, she has a big heart, and she smells delicious" **

"Oh shut up" I could tell that he was joking but my smile faltered as my brain filtered through what he just said.

Aido POV:

"Oh shut up" I smirked as I said it in a jokey way. I turned my head to watch her reaction. I expected her to laugh or retaliate but her face fell and she looked on the verge of tears. Stopping I pulled her into a one armed friendly hug.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got carried away I was joking you know" I sighed as she buried her head into my coat trying to escape the chilly February air.

Leia POV:

I HATE PINK! Was the main thought preoccupying my mind as I tore off the headmaster's choice of clothing, a frilly sparkly pink dress adorned with cute little bows, white socks and a matching cardigan and finally little pink shoes with more bows on them. Hurriedly I pulled on a, stripy long sleeved top, black skinny jeans, black pumps and my white coat.

"Leia, Katarina-San and Aido-Kun are here to pick you up" the headmaster called up the stairs.

"Coming" I ran across the landing when I got to the top of the stairs I slid down the banisters, and did a backflip when I reached the bottom.

"So then are you two dating?" the Chairman asked Katarina, gesturing towards Aido completely forgetting about her lack of speech.

"Grr" Zero and Aido were in a heated glaring contest.

"Hirano-San, are you ready to go?" Aido asked smiling triumphantly as he won the glare contest.

Moodily my adoptive brother walked away "Not so fast Zero… give Katarina-San her valentine" my eyes widened in shock 'ZERO GIVING VALENTINE CHOCOLATES TO A VAMPIRE' this I got to see. Casually I looked over to where Aido stood he had gone ridged and his eyes were flecked with crimson, a desire to kill _someone _radiating off him. I glanced over at Yukki who was restraining Zero from hitting the elder in the room. Sensing the tension the Chairman giggled like a little girl "his apology for injuring her is a small box of valentine chocolates" picking up a small box he dropped it into her hands. She smiled and nodded at Zero who was seething. Catching hold of my sleeve Katarina tugged on it telling me that it was time to go.

"Good luck Yukki" I yelled closing the door as the vampires led me outside.

o0o

Aido POV:

As soon as we got outside crashes could be heard from inside the headmaster's house. _'I hope Kiryuu dies, chocolates would never be a big enough apology and to give them to Katari-Chan on ST Xocolatl's day is…' _I glanced over at the younger vampire as we led Leia back to the moon dorms where Lord Kaname would be waiting.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Aido, Katarina could you please go to the headmaster's house and collect Leia Hirano" Lord Kaname said not looking up from his work._

"_Is that all Lord Kaname" I asked bowing, my hand over my heart._

"_Yes… Katarina what's wrong?" he asked Katari-Chan who had been staring out of the window emotionless._

_Immediately she came out of her trance and turned to look at us. She shook her head frantically in answer to lord Kaname's question cracking a small smile._

"_You may go now… and Aido don't do anything you'll regret" he said. I began to quake in my shoes in fear as I left the room obvious terror etched across my face._

"_Yes Lord Kaname" I said turning my head to the side "Come on Katari"_

(END FLASHBACK)

The walk back to the moon dorms was long and uneventful; nobody spoke so there was an awkward silence surrounding us as we made our way back along the path.

Takuma POV:

"Right do we know what're doing?" I asked, me, Senri, Akatsuki and Rima stood in a huddle.

"Why are we doing this?" Akatsuki asked the group.

"Because Takuma thinks that Aido and Rodda-San belong together" Senri muttered.

"Well they do!" I whined.

"He does have a point" Rima said nibbling on her favrioute snack.

"YAY… you all agree" I cheered doing ballerina twirls in and out of the talking people.

"This is going to be _interesting_" I heard Rima say as the others murmur in agreement.

(TIME SKIP; in town)

Kaname POV:

"Thanks for inviting me, Kaname" Leia said shyly looking down

"I thought you would like it, so I invited you" I said looking down at her as we walked on.

"I'm thirsty… do you wanna go get a drink?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes ok. There's a café over there" I said pointing to one of the street corners where a small comfy, cute little café stood.

"Ooh, I go there sometimes with Yukki and Zero when the Chairman sends us on errands" she exclaimed. I smiled then nodding to Ichijo I walked into the café with Leia.

Katarina POV:

I was happily walking beside Aido when Akatsuki came up behind us and whispered "Hanabusa" in his cousin's ear.

"Huh what is it Akatsuki? Does Lord Kaname ask for us" he asked as Akatsuki dragged him away to a nearby stall. I smiled as I continued to look through the range of products that were for sale in this temporary ST. Xocolatl's day market.

"**Only an hour and fifteen minutes till the end of my birthday" **I said to my-self

"Hey Katarina-San" Ichijo called catching up with me. I turned and smiled as I saw him dashing through the crowds of young and old lovers alike.

"Katarina-San I just wanted to tell you about Aido's… valentine gift" he said, my heart stopped _'he got a valentine gift for another girl that wasn't me… why do I feel so hurt and betrayed' _I scowled as Ichijo tried to catch his breath. "He… got…va…valentine…chocolates…f-f..." I dragged him back up from the floor where he had collapsed. _'come on he's a vampire he doesn't get out of breath' _I thought watching his chest heave in and out as he rested against a wall.

"For you… he got valentine chocolates for you, even though he doesn't realise his true feelings that have been clearly conveyed by his choice" Senri said from behind me.

Leia POV (meanwhile)

"Thanks" I said as the waitress handed me my coffee, then handing Kaname his drink.

"Thank you" he said politely as the waitress stood there staring at him, entranced by his beauty _'Stupid bloody Vampires'_

"Ahem" I cleared my throat loudly so that a bright blush formed on her cheeks.

"So sorry" she bowed and hurried away to the counter, I heard Kaname's chuckle.

"What?"

"Did you have to be so mean?" he questioned, his face was serious but I could tell from his tone of voice that he was just joking. I laughed for real for the first time in what had been years.

"Leia stay here" Kaname commanded. I could tell that this time he was being serious. His expression was the one I had almost feared when he came and rescued me when I was eight from the level-E's.

Getting up he left me alone in the café surrounded by lovey dovey couples out on their precious dates 'how dare he leave me' I thought angrily slamming some change down on the counter, I left.

The cold air pushed past me as I walked through the main street, meeting a girl or boy from school every so often. Finally I stopped at a stall that sold little heart shaped cookies.

"Ooh yeah, you'll never guess who I just saw…"

"Ooh what?" some of the girls from my class asked, they were beside the next stall over but I could still hear them none of the girls had yet realised that there class rep as well as dorm president was standing there beside them, just a meter away.

"Well I saw that Katarina bitch face running around the market earlier, she looked like she was trying to find something" the girl obviously the leader due to the fact that all the other girls huddled around her said.

I think her name is Aiko, sits four desks in front of me with the permanent group of friends and admirers. Always picked to be captain in sports along with me, second top in every subject (I'm always the top). She's one of the more pretty and popular girls in the school excluding those in the night-class. She also went for class rep but lost when a majority voted for me. All but four students voted for me.

"Maybe we should help her find it" one of the girls asked smirking.

"What her teeth… when we kick them all out" Aiko laughed, well more like shrieked.

I audibly laughed as they all turned to face me "Dorm president and Class rep" one of the girls said startled.

"You really think you could beat Katarina-San up" I couldn't resist taunting them just a tiny bit and I was already pissed off with Kaname so I needed something to vent my anger out on.

"I more than think I know, if you want to know what I mean then follow me" her voice confident and dangerous as she walked off into the alley way.

"Game on bitch"

Katarina POV:

I came out of the shop smiling, holding the bag of valentine chocolates. _'No there not valentine chocolates they're friendship chocolates' _I thought rounding the corner.

"Witness the power of my family as I force you to kneel before me you pitiful little human being" a voice commanded snarling and spitting at every word.

"Right Aiko, I think you have serious mental health problems" Leia hirano said reaching behind her for something that wasn't there "Huh, where's my Katanna" she said as she gripped a thistful of her coat and pulled angrily at it.

"What a silly pitiful little girl" the Grim (the girl Leia called Aiko) taunted running at Leia, talons reaching for her screaming like an angry gibbon.

'_It's now or never Katari-Chan' _I thought to my-self. I n less than a second I had my back to Leia. My head turned slightly to the left so I could see the Grims face who was stationary in mid-air her eyes were wide, shocked, frightened and fearful.

"No it's not possible, you're meant to be dead, my people killed you" she uttered as she began to cough up a small amount of blood. I shrugged and smirked twisting my arm a bit so that she cried out in pain "Please, please I beg of you, spare my life I've done nothing wrong" I shook my head as she pleaded for her life. Although it may have looked real it's within a Grims DNA to play the weaker one, if it is put in a situation of life and death, it's basically a survival mechanism, and too many people have fallen foul to the trick and have become the victims of the Grim.

I ripped my arm out of her chest dragging her heart with it, splattering blood over the ground. The Grim burst into the shards of red glass like material as I covered my eyes to protect them.

(Time skip)

"So then Katarina how was your evening?" Aido asked as we walked through the park in the moonlight.

"**Fine completely boring, nothing to know here"** I said quickly smiling skating over the fact that I had just killed a Grim _'like he would need to know that, and where would I even start'_.

"So it's ST. Xocolatl's day" he said changing the subject, leaning against a tree digging his hands in his pockets he looked at me through his eyelashes studying me for my reaction I think.

"**Yeah" **I said drawing patterns on the ground with my foot. **"… and its five minutes till the end of my 14****TH**** birthday"**

"What your 14TH birthday? You turned 14 today?" he asked frantic.

"**Yeah, I'm 14 I've been 14 since 2:15 this afternoon"**

"Oh no why didn't I realise? Why? You must have been so sad that no one was there to celebrate with you" he said leaning against a tree in a dramatic pose the moon spotlighting him.

"**I didn't really mind"** I muttered

"Ooh I know the perfect place where you can spend the rest of your birthday" he exclaimed ignoring my last comment grabbing my hand he began to run through the park.

"**Come on only 3 minutes left we have to run, it takes 4 to get there"**

"**Are you dumb we're vampires we could get there in two!" **I screamed.

"**Oh yeah"** he said tightening his grip on my hand, picking up speed we sped through the dark park, past the trees jumping over benches.

"**I can see it" **he said. I looked up ahead and saw a beautiful band stage where the bands would play there melody's in the summer evenings. Carefully I mounted the steps. Aido lead me to the center of the stage still holding my hand.

"**Happy ST. Xocolatl's day and birthday Katari-Chan"** Aido said taking out a blue box with a pink bow tied around the middle. Taking the chocolates from him I nodded in appreciation. I blushed deep crimson as I fumbled in my pocket trying to grip the box that kept sliding out of my fingers because I was so nervous and sweating so much.

Finally I gripped the chocolates **"And back to you Aido" **handing them to him I blushed an even deeper shade so that my face now resembled a beetroot. Peering at him through my fringe I saw that he to also had a blush etched on to his cheeks and looked slightly flustered, surprised and shocked. Gingerly he took them and smiling at me not a flashy playboy smile or the dreamy smile he uses when he does the Aido extravaganza **(A/N* See chapter 1) **but a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"**Thank You" **we both said at the same time, he smiled again as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled his head on my shoulder

"**Maybe just maybe…" **he sighed pulling me closer.

"**Huh" **

"**Oh nothing… hey 45 seconds till midnight and then your birthday is over" **he sighed again, looking up at the big clock I realised he was right. I smiled to my-self as I thought it through.

Suddenly a shriek then a howl shattered the peace. "KATARINA" it shrieked coming out of the trees I was surprised and quickly let go of Aido. The yellow and blue blur ploughed straight into me and sent me flying over the rails of the band stand and onto the hard frozen ground beneath.

"NO you can't go that way, lil midget-San" Takuma's voice howled.

My vision cleared for a moment so that I could see the person that had knocked me down. I looked into the characteristic green eyes of a member of my family.

Suddenly a painful surge of realisation hit me _'this must be my partner'. _

"**No please no, you can't be the one that they sent" **I groaned mentally looking up into the green eyes.

**How do you like the cliff hanger? You'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens.**

**A/N: sorry the end bit is so soppy its 2 am and I am exhausted. Please review and follow. :) :D :) :D**

…**TOODLEPIP…**


	11. Chapter 11: Iris

**Who am I?**

**Sorry for being so long I had a controlled assessment to do! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight only my own characters. **

**Bye the way 'Lil midget-San' is a temporary name for Katarina's new partner. **

**This is my 11****TH**** chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 11: Iris**

* * *

_My vision cleared for a moment so that I could see the person that had knocked me down. I looked into the characteristic green eyes of a member of my family._

_Suddenly a painful surge of realisation hit me 'this must be my partner'. _

"_**No please no, you can't be the one that they sent" **__I groaned mentally looking up into the green eyes._

…**XOXOXO…**

Third person POV:

"Is she awake yet?" Ruka asked leaning over the bed trying to peek through the mop of golden blonde hair.

"No not yet" Akatsuki replied.

"Hey Aido explain to us what happened again?" Rima said turning round in her seat to look at the blonde boy who stood in the corner looking out of the window with a thoughtful look on his face. She sighed when he didn't answer after a while turning back to the young girl's bedside.

"Well… I was talking with Katari-Chan when the little girl screamed out Katarina's name and came screaming through the park screaming like an angry gibbon, she then forced Katari-Chan down onto the ground" Aido said giving a brief version of events whilst flicking through one of the magazines that lay by the window.

"Oh, where is Katarina-San anyway?" Ruka asked

"She went off to talk to Leia-San" Rima said brushing some hair out of the little girls face.

o0o

Leia POV:

"What was that girl last night?" I asked Katarina as we sat in the sunny courtyard I watched Katarina as she plucked a rose from a nearby bush and twisted it in the sun, I watched the rose as it slowly turned black and died, depositing the remains on the ground she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You do know" I said pulling at my skirt in frustration.

Passing me a note she smiled in a sad way _'I wouldn't tell you even if I did'_.

"Tell me now you stinking vampire" I yelled pointing my kattanna at her.

Shaking her head she pushed the blade away from her neck.

"Stop being such a pompous bitch you blood sucking leech, I just want to know" I shouted desperately, wiping some sweat off of my forehead. Shaking her head again she stood up to leave.

"Tell me what you know you lower level vampire scum" somebody said with a dark and powerful authoritive voice, after a few seconds I realised I was saying it.

"Tell me what you know, before I kill you" _'I' _growled, looking around out of the corner of my eye I realised the wind had picked up and clouds were beginning to collect over the academy.

Katarina stopped dead and her fingernails extended into talons that looked like they were in a metallic state and were about half a meter long. She nodded her head and I could practically see her smirk.

"You honestly think you could beat me a pureblood vampire of one of the highest lineages in the world other than the Kuran's" _'I' _taunted, I had no control over my actions as _'I' _raised my right hand to my left shoulder, then flinging it out so that a stream of air was sent towards the young girl. Just as it was about to hit her she jumped up out of sight. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my back.

Quickly turning round I growled when I caught sight of my blood splattered against a nearby tree. "You bitch" I screamed punching her in the chest and knocking her back into a wall which she crashed clean through.

'_I' _sent more wind crashing towards her but the annoying little brat dodged them all. She laughed as I continued to try and hit her with my attacks "Stop being so insulting to a pureblood of the Hirano family" I screamed again sending a particularly strong attack towards her, it cut through her thin body like scissors through paper.

Aido POV:

I stroked a stray strand of hair out of the little girls face whilst she slept on, glancing out through the window I saw the weather which had previously been sunny now turned grey, cloudy and stormy. Turning my attention back to the little girl I sighed running a hand through my blonde locks. "Who are you?" I asked

Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki and Touya stood in the corner, conversing their opinions of what happened last night quietly between each other, smiling lightly I rested my head on the wall next to me still sitting down.

My eyes flipped open as I looked around everyone was still in the room having their conversations; I stood up suddenly knocking the chair to the infirmary floor. Sniffing the air I caught the undeniable scent of fresh blood.

"Hanabusa?" Akatsuki said looking at me

"Akatsuki can you smell it?" I asked urgently I could've just been imaging things after all.

"Yeah I can smell it… its very sweet so the persons very young or has a good heart" he observed raising an eyebrow as he sniffed the air.

"Hmm, yummy" Shiki said in his normal emotionless tone.

"Now there are two" Ruka remarked. Sniffing the air again I realised that Ruka was right, my eyes widened and my hands turned white with force as I clamped them together.

"Double yummy" Shiki said licking his lips then turning to the other model in the room "Rima I'm hungry".

"Shut up Shiki" I growled _'One scent of blood is undeniably Katarina's but whose the other… oh please don't let her be hurt or in trouble'_.Racing out the double doors of the large room ignoring the others as they called after me.

Akatsuki POV:

'_Damn it why did he run off so quickly' _I thought about to run off after my cousin.

"Huh Katarina, where are you?" I heard somebody call out behind me. Turning around I looked at the little girl who was rubbing her sleepy eyes and smelling the air.

"Hi" I said walking over to her; I glanced over at Ruka who was staring at the girl with a sceptical expression.

"Oh hello kind sir, do you know where cousin Katarina is?" she said addressing me, jumping off the bed she took a few steps towards me but fell over her tiny feet, she looked about 3-4 years old with emerald green eyes and short golden blonde hair and was definitely British.

"You should wait for Kaname-Sama to get back little girl" Ruka ordered stopping her from walking any further by grapping her little shoulders.

"Let go of me Oba-San!" the little girl screamed thrashing about in Ruka's hold, striding over to her I lifted her out of Ruka's reach and onto my shoulders.

I ignored Ruka's rants about being called such an offensive name. "Hey little midget-San what's your name?" I asked looking into her green eyes.

"Iris, my name is Iris, we must find Katarina she's hurt" she said struggling to get down.

"Katarina's your cousin right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! I can smell her blood!"

"Ok that's not… good, shall we go find our cousins then?" I asked brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Ok kind sir-San, LET'S GO!"

Aido POV:

I ran down the corridors and jumped down stairs at vampire speed trailing the scent of Katarina's spilt blood. Running out into the courtyard garden I accidently trampled on lord Kaname's roses that he received one Christmas from Leia-san. _'Argh, Lord Kaname shall have to punish me'._

Running at full pelt I came to the rose garden where the scent of blood was strongest and being carried all around the school by a high wind. There was a large amount of blood splattered on some rubble that lay by a door to the day class dorm, luckily everyone in the day class was in class so they couldn't hear the screaming and shouting coming from another one of the gardens. Jumping over a 6 foot wall I looked up to see a sight that made my blood run cold.

My heart stopped when I saw Katarina's pale and thin figure keeled over on the ground, I watched as she tried to stand up but only succeeded in falling over again and yelping in pain, spitting out a dangerously large amount of blood she tried to heal some of the lesser scratches that had torn through her now tattered school uniform and ripped through her bloody skin.

"Katarina?" my voice was barely a whisper over the eerie silence.

"**Aido! Where are you?" **she pleaded me telepathically her eyes searching desperately through the dust settling on the ground and the falling rubble.

"**Behind the pile of rubble on your right" **I answered **"What are you doing you dozy girl?" **

"**That's insulting, ah shit she's back up again" **Katarina cursed looking into the dust, curious I peered into it.

"**Who?"**

"**Leia-San" **Katarina answered

"**What? How? Did she cause all this mess?" **I asked moving from my hiding place.

"**Don't move go get Kaname, something seems to have possessed her" **

"I won't let you win anymore!" I sat shocked as Leia shot out of the dust and vampire speed her eyes glowing red.

Snapping into action I easily conjured up an ice barrier to protect my best girl-mate, when that successfully stopped Hirano I froze her entire body in ice.

Sighing in relief Katarina collapsed back to the ground whimpering slightly in pain, supporting the weak girl in my arms I observed her body trying to ignore the fact that a few privet parts of her body normally covered by her uniform were now visible. Blushing slightly when I realised I'd been staring to long.

"Katarina your bleeding heavily, what did Leia-San do to you" I asked trying to stop the bleeding on her arm.

**"Well I think she shredded most of my vital organs, crushed all the bones in my wrist, ankle and ribcage and possibly ripped a main artery in my left leg."** She said completely unconcerned.

"I should take you to the infirmary" I murmured bring her closer to my chest where she could hear my rapidly beating heart. "Seriously I thought I'd lost you there".

**"Huh what?"** Katarina asked looking at me innocently her lips parted gently in a 'oh' shape. I found my-self staring intently at her lips unable to think about anything else. _'I wonder what'd it be like to taste the sweetness of her mouth and lips, I wonder what it'd be like to kiss those lips every day, to run my hands down her body as I made love-" _I snapped out of my not so innocent thoughts with a bit of difficulty blushing the shade of deep red.

**"Aido are you ok, you're blushing and you spaced out just then"** she asked placing a hand to my fore head.

"Ugh, nothing, nothing at all" I laughed nervously.

**"Oh ok, hey Aido is just me or does Leia-sans aura seem dangerous and she looks more beautiful this time, inhuman beauty like a vampire-"** Just as Katarina was about to continue we were cut off by an annoying screech voice… or two.

"Katarina-Chan" the headmaster screamed like a little girl, I instinctively held Katarina closer to me to give her more protection.

"Leia, MY DAUGHTER!" the headmaster screamed louder when he saw her frozen to the ground.

"Aido what did you do to my daughter?" the headmaster said threatening me.

"She attacked Katarina, she deserved what she got" I retorted shaking Katarina gently to get her to stay awake.

"Katarina!" I looked over to see the little girl from the infirmary running towards us with Akatsuki and the others behind her jogging to keep up.

"What's wrong with Katarina?" she asked me, I looked into her eyes and saw little tears brimming out the sides.

"Leia hurt her" I managed to say before burying my head in Katarina's shoulder.

I sensed the little girl get up and run somewhere, looking up I saw she was running over to the ice where Leia was frozen and unconscious. With a single punch to the center she cracked the ice into a million pieces. "What did you do to my cousin?" she shouted picking Leia up and throwing her into a wall.

My mouth dropped open at the little girls actions, how is she that strong at about 3-4 years old? How could she do that in front of the headmaster?

"Hmm, wuzgoinon" Leia mumbled before falling unconscious again.

"Iris" my cousin called sternly, the little girl I presume called Iris turned around and skipped back as though nothing had happened, leaving the headmaster to pick up Leia.

"Aido-Kun after you've dropped Katarina back in the dorms and have taken care of her wounds could you and the other night-class members come to my office to discuss… some things" the headmaster said turning around back to his quarters with a grave expression upon his face.

I nodded solemnly, looking down at Katarina's face I noticed that she was wasn't moving, shaking her trying to get her to wake up I began calling her name desperate and panicky.

"Hanabusa…"

o0o

Katarina POV:

I woke up in my bed with a bandage wrapped around my leg, waist, ankle, chest and head. I looked like an Egyptian mummy.

I winced as I tried to sit up giving up after my 10TH attempt I collapsed with a sigh back down onto my bed.

"**Ugh, where is Aido?" **I looked around for my best friend but he was nowhere to be seen peering at the clock on the bedside I realised that classes had already begun since it was 10 PM. collapsing into the comfortable folds in my bed I fell into a painful but easy sleep.

Leia POV:

I woke up in my bedroom in the headmaster's quarters with a throbbing head ache; I felt cold and slightly damp like I'd been frozen in ice then thawed out.

"Leia how do you feel?" The chairman's voice came from within the darkened room. I shivered at the serious note in it.

"Ok I guess… Why?" I murmured

"Do you remember anything from today?" he asked concerned, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Now that you mention it I don't remember anything from today" I said trying to rack my brains to remember what had happened today.

"Ok do want some tea? You must be thirsty" he asked getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yes please" my voice was small and fragile.

"Stay here then"

I looked around my room nervously as though expecting someone to jump out and attack me. _'What on earth happened to me today? Why on earth do I feel like I don't belong in this skin? Why? What's wrong with me?' _I closed my eyes for a second trying to clear my mind, when I opened them again my eyes widened as I realised the entire room was covered in blood. I screamed in terror at the sight.

Headmasters POV:

I was making tea for Leia 'Takuma Ichijo style'. I sighed as I thought about today, it had been a difficult day, two girls in Leia's class had turned up with puncture marks on their neck from a vampire, a girl named Aiko Ogami had been missing since last night, before that there had been several hurricanes appearing out of nowhere on a calm day, and then earlier this morning Leia had been complaining about how the sun burnt her skin, after all of this she goes out and viciously attacks Katarina-San.

I finished making Leia her tea and turned around no sooner had I, when I heard a petrified scream erupt from her room. Dropping the tea on the floor with a clatter I raced to her room crashing open her door, I was surprised to see the normally fearless girl huddled up against the wall rocking back and forth, whimpering and crying.

Gingerly I went and sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a comforting hug like what I used to when she was younger and had bad dreams. "There, There Leia everything's ok, your safe" I reassured her.

"Why is this happening to me? Who am I?" she wailed into my shawl.

o0o

I closed her bedroom door with a sharp snap leaving the sleeping girl to rest. Walking to the phone I dialled a number holding the receiver up to my ear I waited for an answer.

"Kaname, I think you should come back to cross academy immediately Leia is waking up".

Iris POV:

I looked through Kaname-Sama's books for the thousandth time, I'd read them all over a hundred times back in England, my education and family had required me to. "Hmm I wish I could see Katarina" I said to my-self going through the bookcases.

I smiled sadly when I looked out of the window "I want to go home, I don't want to stay in this place, it put Katarina in danger" I said trailing my little finger around the window pane.

Walking grumpily over to Kaname's desk I picked up a pen and a piece of random paper on his desk, drawing rude faces and offensive words such as _'Bum brain' _or _'Doggy doo doo'. _

'_I wanna stay with Katarina!'_

I scribbled onto the paper with particularly hard force snapping the pencil nib in two. Thinking back to earlier I sighed…

_Flashback-_

"Katarina!" I screamed again struggling against Ichijo's hold as Aido took Katarina down a hallway and then stepped through a door.

"Please calm down Iris" Ichijo exclaimed pulling me further back, away from Katarina "Katarina-San will be fine"

"No she won't, no she won't" I screamed slapping him across the face.

"Iris!" Orange dude yelled holding the hand I slapped Ichijo with. I tried to free my hand but I couldn't so I punched Akatsuki squarely in the stomach trying to get him to let me go.

"Let me go you big meanie, Let me go" I screamed punching him harder, "Let me go" I cried tears streaming down my cheeks "OWWEE" I screamed in pain when the patch where Akatsuki was holding started to burn, snatching my hand away I fell to the floor sniffling looking up I saw Akatsuki's stern face.

"Akatsuki!" Ichijo said stunned.

"Why big orange dude? Why did you hurt Iris?" I asked crying, trying to stop my burnt wrist from hurting.

"Because if you want to see Katarina you'll have to calm down" he said picking me up and taking my wrist gently, examining it he sighed "Sorry Iris" Akatsuki apologized.

"It's ok, but only if you get me ice cream" I sniffled looking hopeful.

"Ok" and with that all was forgiven.

_-End of Flashback-_

Kaname POV:

It'd been a while since class had ended and I'd just been to the senate to negotiate some changes with the night-class that Ichio hadn't agreed with.

Leia had seemed fine physically when I'd gone to see her but according to the chairman she was anything but that, her memories had started returning.

I sighed as I opened the door to my room shedding my tie and coat I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my black shirt. Going over to my desk I found a piece of paper which had senate proposals on it, turning it over I found a page of faces and _'strange' _phrases scribbled on the back. The only thing that seemed to make any sense was the neat note scribbled in the center.

'_I wanna stay with Katarina!'_

_(In the morning- 6am)_

Iris POV:

I yawned and stretched as I rolled around in the bed.

'_Bam'_

"Owwee" I moaned getting off the floor and scowling at the sofa. I'd forgotten that Akatsuki had put me to bed on the sofa.

"I'm hungry" I complained aloud listening to my tummy rumble "It's not very nice to let a 3 year old starve to death you know".

"Oh your awake" Ichijo said cheerfully popping his head round the door, I looked away guiltily when I saw the outline of hand on his cheek where I'd slapped him.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's fine" he said taking my hand and walking me out the room "Right first we need to have dinner and then Kaname would like to speak to you"

"Oh ok… Hey where's Akatsuki?" I yelled noticing his absence.

"Akatsuki's already eating" Ichijo said smilling down at me, i returned his smile beaming up at him. _'Maybe life in this academy wouldn't be to bad... i'va changed my mind I don't want to leave the academy just yet i think it could turn out very interesting in the future'_

* * *

**I'm sorry if this didn't make sense but I read it though a couple of times and I'm still not happy with it. So sorry.**

**Iris: Thank you for reading kind sirs and miss's**

**Katarina: … (silence) …**

**Akatsuki: By the way in case you didn't know, sir-San, orange dude and kind sir refer to me.**

**Katarina: some things will hopefully be explained in the next chapter so please bear with the author.**


End file.
